Winning my Mate's love
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Yami, a black demon is the new leader of his tribe, and every leader needs a mate. When he thinks he finds it a new challenge appears, how can you make someone to fell in love with you? Yaoi,maybe lemons in next chapters, YYxY SxJ BxR MxM Boyxboy love
1. The new leader

Ok so um, there seems to be one problem. For some reason, FF dot net deleted the first chapter.

I don't have that chapter anymore D: so I can't upload it again u_u

Um you're not missing much though, basically, Yami becomes leader, Yugi joins, the other characters are introduced (with Ryou pregnant) that's basically it xD though I explain too that with the older a wolf, the more tails he has, and each tail holds a power unique for that wolf. So uh yeah that's all you need to know xD

Happy reading!


	2. New borns

Nekogal: Hey there! I'm back with the second chapter, yay! But first I would like to apologize if I made mistakes in the first one, is just that it was very late and I was all sleepy.

Yugi: Don't worry about it, is ok

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the demons idea.

Yugi: enjoy!

**WHITHOUTYOURLOVEICAN'TLIVE**

**Chapter 2:**

It was still dark, nothing could be heard inside the leaders den as everyone was sleeping with their couples and having great dreams with them, except for Yami who was sleeping in a corner very far from Yugi's tiny white body.

But just when the night was calming, something woke up the leader. He opened his crimson eyes to see a scared grey demon in the entrance of the den, shaking, worried and with his honey eyes filled of concern. Yami stood up slowly and as he turned to his demon form he heard a noise, far way from his den could be heard some weak groans.

"What's wrong Bakura?"

"Is Ryou, he is having the kits but…"

He didn't finish the sentence, he was very scared.

"…but he is having some problems, and I…I don't know what to do…"

As Bakura told everything he needed to know to Yami, Malik came running too, as Bakura, the golden demon was very worried with fear in his face.

"Yami, Marik is having trouble with the kits!"

"I don't care about Marik, the important thing is that my Ryou is ok!"

Both demons began to fight, Yami tried to calm them down or they could wake up all the tribe. But still Yami had no idea of what to do; Yugi heard all the noise and opened his big round amethyst eyes, still in his human form.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Marik and Ryou are having trouble with their kits"

Yami looked at Yugi with hope, knowing that somehow that the little one could help in any way. Yugi thought for a moment and finally spoke.

"I can help, in my tribe I used to help some mothers having their kits"

"That would be great, but before we go, we need to know who began to gave birth first"

Bakura looked at Malik, making sure that he wasn't wrong of what he was going to say.

"Ryou was first"

"Then we will help him first" 

Bakura led Yami, Yugi and Malik into his den, still worried even though things were going to be fine. Bakura and Yugi entered the den and closed the entrance completely with a huge rock. 

Yami and Malik stayed outside, waiting for Yugi. While they were waiting, inside the den could be heard loud groans, probably from Ryou. It pasted a few minutes and Yami now was getting scared at this, they had to hurry up and help Marik, and for their relief in no time the sound of mewling could be heard.

Yugi came out of the den with a little of blood in his hands, but with a huge smile on his face. The three of them left Bakura, Ryou and the four new born kits alone, as they made their way to Malik's den. Yugi and Malik entered in a big hurry into the den, hoping that it wasn't late for Marik or the kits.

Yami stayed outside, like he did before, waiting and thinking of how his life could be with a mate at his side, loving him, taking care of him and if it could be possible have kits together. He just smiled at his thoughts wishing it could really be like that. Soon Yugi came out and gave a sight of relief.

"Are they ok now?"

"Yes, they had three beautiful kits and are save and sound"

"I'm glad of it, we should go back to sleep, tomorrow might be a hard day"

"Ok, but first I'll go to the river to wash my hands, I don't want to sleep with blood you know"

Yami gave a little smirk. "Ok, I will wait you in there"

Both went their different ways in the most silent way, they knew that Seto gets mad if he woke up in the middle of the night.

Yugi walk not very far from the location of the tribe, passing some trees he could find the river and started to wash his hands. Now he got his mind in the kits, they were so pretty, beautiful and cute, he wished with all his heart that one day something like that happened to him. But until that day had to come he first needed to find his mate, now remembering that was just a dream of his heart, Yugi gave a sight and made his way to Yami's den. 

As he returned to Yami's den, he saw that the leader was almost asleep and gave a small smile at this. Yugi turned into his demon form and laid next to Yami, feeling the warmth of the others body, but even with that he couldn't sleep. Yugi turned around and saw Yami's sleeping face, still thinking of having a family.

"You know Yami, I wished I could have a family like the others do, to have kits and take care of them, that would be fantastic right?"

Yugi didn't wait for an answer, he knew that the leader was sleeping.

Yugi sighed in depression. "But, that is just a dream, is not real and it will never happen to me. Any way, it can't happen something so wonderful like that to me, my life has always been so miserable and depressing. I guess…I guess I just have to live with it. Good night Yami"

Yugi turned away from Yami's face, and what he didn't know was that the leader heard all the words that Yugi said, he was only pretending to sleep to hear the other's voice. Yami thought of the things that Yugi had said, was Yugi's life miserable? Why? Will his and Yugi's dream become true? He just looked at him once more, trying to find a way to grant Yugi's wish.

Even though he wished the same, maybe there was a chance to have kits. Or just their dream would fail, he didn't know what to do now, he was even more confused. Yami trying to forget it by now, he closed his eyes and finally could sleep.

_Yami was in the forest, not far away from his tribe. He ran as fast as he could to get in there, and looked in all the dens to find no one in the whole place._

"_Yugi? Seto? Anyone here?"_

_What jus happened? He asked for Yugi, but why? He was a just a normal member of the tribe, nothing special about him right? As he looked for everyone, he heard something, a very familiar sound came from his den. He peeked into his den and was amazed to see Yugi lying on the floor with a big smile on his face and six little kits sleeping comfortably in Yugi's white belly._

"_Hi love, your kits missed you so much"_

"_A-Are you talking…to me…?"  
_

"_Of course, I'm talking to the best mate and father in the entire universe"_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Yes, I do. Is just that you are the best"_

_Yami was liking this, and a lot, he walked closer to little Yugi. He stared at the beautiful kits with suck kindness and love, then Yami came closer to Yugi's face, getting closer and closer to the others lips and just when they were apart for one centimeter…_

Yami woke up and opened his crimson eyes slowly, he now realized it was just a dream, he looked at Yugi and gave a smile. Maybe the future could give them a chance.

**PROMISETOMETHATYOUWILLNEVERLEAVEMYSIDE**

Nekogal: There you go! Hope this is getting better

Yami: I can't believe I will say this, I really liked it

Yugi: YOU WHAT?

Yami: What? I liked it

Nekogal: who are you and what you did to Yami?

Yami: um…well anyway please review and tell us what you think about it.

Yugi: mean comments can hurt sometimes, remember that.

Nekogal: also I will do my best to update "Trying to break us apart". Until next time!


	3. Asking for help

Nekogal: Hey there, sorry for not updating is just that I've been busy with "Trying to break us apart" but now here we are again

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the demons idea, how depressing right?

Nekogal: shut up…

Yugi: enjoy the chapter!

**WHENYOUFEELSTRONGTOGIVEYOURLIFEAWAYISWHENLOVESHINESBRIGHTER**

It's been a week since Yugi came to the tribe and the kits were born, and Yami was trying his best to make the little demon love him but without succeeding. One day while he was sleeping under his favorite tree Seto came by, he seemed to be serious or a little mad.

"Stand up cousin, I need to talk to you"

Yami stood up. "You like to wake me up right?"

"Not just that, but this is something important. You see you are the leader now, and also your father told you you need to find a mate"

Both began walking around the dens. "Yes I know, and I'm working on it. Is not funny to be alone the rest of your life"

"Well you better hurry up with Yugi, because you are the only one in all the tribe that doesn't have a mate"

"How…did you know it was Yugi? It was suppose to be a secret"

"It was a secret? Well it isn't anymore, everybody knows you have a crush on Yugi, except for him"

Yami sighed. "That sure breaks the spirit"

Seto and Yami stopped when they saw Yugi playing with Marik's and Ryou's kits. All of the kits on Yugi's back and biting one of his ears slightly making him giggle.

"Look at him Yami, I'm sure he could be a great mother"

"I know, I heard him one night wishing to have kits. But he said that something like that never could happen because his life was miserable"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, I'm not brave enough to ask him"

"Then you should, talk to him, try to know him better. Maybe you will end up together if you try"

"You are right, I will try"

"Then I wish you good luck, I have to go"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Joey, he wants to have kits and mating season is arriving"

"Oh, ok"

Seto left and went forward to his den. Yami stayed in there just watching his secret crush playing with the kits, smiling to see Yugi happy and jumping around.

He had to think on something, it was true mating season was coming but anyway Yugi was too young to be a mother, in one year he could be ready but meanwhile they had to meet each other better. 

Yami did recognized he needed help to make Yugi love him, and the only one that could help him was Ryou. He sighed and made his way into Ryou's den, he past little Yugi who said hello to him with a cheerful smile on his face, Yami returned the smile and after a second he peeked intoRyou's den. A voice called "You may come in" and Yami entered.

Ryou was in there just resting, Bakura wasn't there by the moment so Yami had no time to lose.

"Hey Ryou, where's Bakura?"

"He is watching the kits outside"

"And have you already named them?"

"Yes, the black girl is Yuni, the grey girl is Eimi, the black boy is Lee and the white little boy is Yukito. So what are you doing here?"

"W-Well I need some help with Yugi, you see I love him…so much and I don't know if he feels the same way, and I thought you could help me"

"Sure, it will be a pleasure"

"Thanks. First I have a question, how… can you love Bakura? no offense."

Ryou giggled. "I understand, and it's pretty simple, he was so nice and protective, and sweet, and funny, also that he is so…hot in his human form…"

Yami blushed a little. "Ok, that helps I guess. But what can I do so he loves me?"

"The same Bakura did I guess, be nice with him at every single moment. Show him your kindness, also try to know him better"

"That can work, thanks Ryou"

"Sure if you need something else be free to come see me"

Yami came out of the den to see Yugi still playing with the kits, and not so far away was Bakura smiling of how they were playing (A/N: Bakura was smiling! Is the apocalypse!) Also next to him was Malik, sleeping under the shadow of some bushes.

Yami would go with Yugi, but he had to know the names of Marik's kits. He made his way to the den passing Malik and Bakura who ignored him of course. Yami once more peeked in the den, a voice answered "Don't worry Yami, come in" As he was said Yami got inside the den and watched Marik laying on the floor, he seemed to be tired.

"Hi Marik, you tired?"

"Of course, those kits sure have a lot of energy, so what's bringing you around here?"

"As the leader I have to know the names of the new members of the tribe"

"Oh sure, well the yellow girl with Malik's eyes is Amita, the golden boy is Malkiar, and the other golden boy with aqua eyes is Rikku" 

"Nice names, Malkiar was your idea right?"

Marik blushed. "Y-Yes. It reminds me of Malik. And you are gonna have kits with Yugi?"

Yami was not going to negate it, he wanted to but right now it was impossible, he couldn't hold it and finally Yami blushed like a tomato. "I-I don't know what…are you talking about…Yugi is n-not my mate, and…we just…sleep in the same den…t-that's all…

"Oh really? Yami everybody knows you have a crush on Yugi"

"How did they know?"

"Is easy to know because you stare at him, you are always happy when you are with him, you listen when someone talks about him also that you just blushed like a tomato"

Yami stayed in silence ashamed of himself for being so obvious.

"But calm down, he has no clue about it"

"That's what makes me upset, I want him to know, he could love me back as I do. I just don't know how to tell him"

"Just go and say: I love you. That's all, is simple."

"But if he rejects me? What if he doesn't love me?"

"You will never know if you don't tell him. Or try to show that you love him"

"Maybe it can work. Thanks for the tip Marik"

"At any time"

Yami left the den, when he looked up he saw Yugi in the ground laughing with the little kits in top of him licking his face. Yami went to him and stared for a moment, soon the kits got tired and went with their respective fathers.

"Hey Yugi, having fun?"

Yugi stood up. "Sure thing, the kits are really energetic" Yugi's stomach growled and he blushed.

"It seems you are hungry, don't worry we'll go hunting in a moment"

"Ok, I'll be waiting in our den"

Our? That sure sounded beautiful to Yami, they shared something like a couple does. But that wasn't happening, Yami came out of his thoughts and went with Bakura and Malik.

"We need to hunt guys, who is coming?"

Both stood up." We'll go"

"Ok, I'll see if Seto will come too"

Yami walked into the rock that was covering Seto's den. "Seto? We are going to hunt are you coming?" There was no answer. "Seto?" Yami tried to listen, and he wished he didn't, because he heard moans and groans of pleasure. He stepped back trying to get the sound off his head and called the others to prepare for hunting.

&&&

After some minutes the three demons came back with two deers and some rabbits for the kits. They began to ate dinner, but still Seto and Joey did not came out of their den, they sure were taking time. Soon the tribe was wondering why they didn't came out.

Yami spoke. "Someone has to go and call them, you go Bakura"

"You gotta be kidding, I don't want to see them making sex. You go Malik"

"No way, they sure are naked"

They kept fighting and minutes later both Joey and Seto came out in their demon form, with a silly smile on their faces. They sat down and began to eat some deer, even though everyone was staring at them.

Malik gave a smirk. "So…Seto, how it was?"

The others stared at Malik, Marik was a little ashamed. But even with that Seto did not answered he was too busy watching his lover in the eyes. They kept like that all night, and soon the couples and Yami and Yugi went to their respective dens to have some sleep, unless Yami was going to use that time to know Yugi better.

**FEELINGSTHATCANBECONVEYEDWITHOUTWORDS**

Nekogal: You liked it? Good, next chapter is going to be nice trust me. 

Yami: Really?

Nekogal: If you are a good boy, it will

Yugi: Please review so Nekogal can be happy!

Nekogal: until next time 


	4. Knowing each other

Nekogal: This chapter is just for Yami and Yugi, I hope you enjoy it

Yugi: I-Is something…going to happen?

Nekogal: No

Yugi: phew

Yami: damn it!

Nekogal: But it will happen in another chapter

Yugi: -blushes- Hell no!

Yami: Oh yeah…

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters, or the demon idea, just the plot. Enjoy!

**SOMEDAYWEWILLBETOGETHER,ICANFEELIT**

Yami and Yugi entered the den even though they weren't tired, both laid down on the floor and both changed into their human forms like they were going to sleep. Still no one closed his eyes and now both demons were searching of something to talk about. Just the silence could be heard and the breathing of the demons.

Yami turn around to look at the smaller in the eyes, smiling when the others gaze turn into his crimson eyes.

"Yugi, I would like to talk to you"

"About what?"

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to know you better, everything you've been through, how was your life in your other tribe. I want to know everything"

Yugi blushed. "E-Everything?"

"Hai"

"Ok. Y-You see, my life wasn't very nice"Yugi took a breathe before he could continue."You can see me smiling all the time but that doesn't mean I'm happy. When I was in my other tribe, my father Theon a wolf demon was the leader, he sure was a great leader and the tribe loved him for that; and because I was his son they loved me too. I lost my mother when I was born she was a fox like I am; my brothers and sisters died when another tribe attacked us."

"That sounds awful"

"Don't worry, I guess that's something you can live with. As I was saying one day my father went to hunt something to eat, I wanted to go with him so I could learn…"

_Flashback_

_The sun was going down, and little Yugi and a big white wolf was by his side walking towards the forest._

"_So daddy, what are we going to hunt?"_

"_We will start with something easy for you Yugi, a rabbit ok?"_

"_Ok daddy, sounds like fun"_

"_It is, now listen, the first rule of hunting is…"_

_Something was heard, from some bushes four black wolf demons came out. Yugi was paralyzed, he was too little to fight. His father stood in front of him trying to protect him._

"_You again? You already killed most of my family what do you want?"_

"_We want your tribe! Or do you prefer that we kill you son?"_

"_Get away now!"_

"_Attack!"_

_The four wolves attacked his father, who used his body to protect Yugi. The little demon just looked terrified how his father was dying, he was shaking of terror and crying of concern. Once he died the wolves laughed and ran away._

_Yugi just looked at his father once more, licking his face to never forget him._

"_I'm sorry dad…that I couldn't do anything…comenasai"_

_End Flashback _

Yugi was crying softly while he was telling the story, it was too painful to remember. "After that, I returned to the tribe and told everything, but they always thought it was my fault, they hated me since that. They always were bad at me, like I was nothing or no one, and every night I slept in my fathers den crying and wishing that never happened. Since that day nothing good had ever happened to me in that tribe. I was only 6 months old when that happened"

Yami just stared at Yugi with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi"

"Is ok Yami, don't worry about it, it already happened and there's nothing I can do now." Yugi stopped crying but little sobbs came out of his mouth.

"Tell me, how did you get hurt? When I find you in the forest"

Yugi closed his eyes trying to remember. "I remember that…after my "friends" fought with me I went to the forest to get some food"

"The tribe didn't gave you some?"

Yugi smiled. "No, they hated me. The fight made me some injuries but where little, so I went to the forest, for some rabbit or a squirrel. In my way I saw hunters searching for bears or a deer and unfortunately they saw me, they began to shoot at me and most of times failed, one or two bullets hurt me in the back. I kept running as fast as I could but my legs couldn't take it anymore, I was tired and finally I fell to the floor"

"And then what happened?"

"The hunters thought I was dead and began walking near me, but they ran away when…"

"When what?"

Yugi blushed. "…when they saw you coming to save me. T-They thought you might be my father o-or something…"

Yami smiled happily at the little demon. "I'm glad nothing worst happened"

Yugi looked up at his hero and smiled at him. "That was the first good thing that occurred to me in almost two years. Thanks to you"

Then Yami noticed something and blushed. "So…you are saying that you were awake…when I was l-licking your blood…?

"Y-Yes I was, you sure are nice. I was just resting my eyes for a moment but I thought you might got scared if I woke up.That made me feel better also that your tongue was warm and soft…"

Yami blushed even more, was that a compliment or an invitation to…? It didn't matter, they sure were meeting each other better. But by this moment Yami couldn't hold it his heart was making the movements, he began getting closer and closer to Yugi's face, both closing his eyes slowly.

Yugi interrupted. "C-Can you…tell me more about you?"

Yami a little disappointed but understanding moved away from the other's face and began to spoke. "Well, my father died just a day before you came to the tribe, and he lend me the place of the leader. My mother, I actually don't remember her or my brothers and sisters, my dad said I was his only kit. And as leader my first task is…is to find a mate"

"For what?"

"To have kits and when I die one of them can take my place"

"Have you already found your mate?"

Yami kept silent for a moment trying to be brave and confess, but he couldn't and tried to say it in another way, still staring at the others amethyst eyes.

"I think I just did"

Yugi blushed and smiled at the same time, was Yami talking about him or another demon? To think of this his smile disappeared. "And Yami… do you really wanted to be leader?"

"I actually never thought of been the leader, but it doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm fine with it anyway"

Yugi moved closer to Yami's face, raising a little his hopes. "And…d-do you even want to have…you know… k-kits?

Yami was thinking of it before he answered. Of how his life could be if him and Yugi had kits, very wonderful indeed. "I always wished to be father, to have a mate to love, kits to race with him and a big family to be living happily with"

Yugi smiled and looked down at the floor. "The sure sounds great, I would like to have a life like that"

"Like that?"

Yugi looked up again at Yami's face. "Yes, a happy one"

Yami smiled to hear this. "Something tells me that you will have a life like that very soon, I have no doubt about it trust me"

Yugi giggled and came closer to Yami's body laying his head next to Yami's still smiling. "I hope you are right" Yugi yawned and closed his eyes, feeling an arm surround him and fill the younger's body in warmth.

**ANENDISNOTALWAYSHAPPY**

Nekogal: I loved writing this chapter! Hoped you liked it too

Yugi: -giggles- I did

Yami: -stares at Yugi- you are way too cute, are you?

Nekogal: don't go further you two, or just get a room for yourselves, just don't do it yet or in front of me. Review please and see you next time! 

Yami: -hugging Yugi- Nekogal will try to answer any question you have, right Yugi?

Yugi: sure –gives a kiss on Yami's lips-


	5. Our love to share

Nekogal: In this chapter Yami and Yugi are getting closer, more that you expect, so I hope you like it. And yes they will kiss soon.

Yugi: really?

Nekogal: yep

Yami: finally, I have been waiting for this long time… -hugs Yugi-

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters or the demons idea, just the plot. Enjoy!

**TOGETHERNOTHINGCAN'TSTOPUS**

The day arrived in no time, the rays of the sun shining on Yami's face waking him up, as he opened his crimson eyes could see little Yugi using his chest as a pillow, he smiled and touched his soft hair.

The smaller one yawned and opened slowly his amethyst eyes to see the leader smiling at him in a very sweet way, Yugi sat down and past his fingers through his tri colored hair.

"Good morning little one, did you had a good sleep?"

Yugi giggled at his new nickname. "Yes, thanks for asking"

"Good" Yami stood up and pushed the rock that was covering the entrance, he transformed into his demon form and looked again at Yugi "I'm going to hunt, do you want to come?"

Yugi nodded and turned too into his demon form. Both came out of their den to find Ryou playing with his kits, and Bakura watching not so far away. The grey demon stared at the leader and the little one and smirked. "So you finally wake up lazy heads, what were you doing?"

Both demons blushed, Yugi just bend his head and did not spoke, and Yami had to do it. "I don't know what you are talking about Bakura…we were just sleeping together" Yami blushed even more to his words "N-no in that way! We were… resting…"

"Of doing what?"

"Nothing…We are going to hunt now…You may want to come"

"Not now, I want to spend more time with my family. But you can't understand that because you don't have a family"

Yami just stayed in silence. "Come one Yugi, let's go" Yugi nodded and both walked into the forest.

They had been walking for a while sniffing on the floor to find something. Finally Yugi sniffed something, behind a three was a stag sleeping, they separated in different directions to round up him, Yugi from behind and Yami in front of him; both jumped from some bushes and attacked, Yugi was holding the stag from behind and Yami was biting his neck so it could die. In seconds the stag fell on the floor, lifeless with his eyes closed, and surrounded by a lot of blood; Yugi helped Yami to pick it up and take it to the tribe.

In a few minutes the sky turned cloudy, they'd better hurry up before the water caught them. A little drop fell on Yugi's nose, then they became more and more until the rain was pouring on them.

"Yami we need to hurry up, before this gets worse"

"Ok, try to walk a little faster"

Haze was appearing and they almost couldn't see, but they just had to walk and soon they could arrive. But then Yugi couldn't move, and his back left leg was hurting, he was on a hunters trap and Yami didn't noticed. Far away some voices could be heard "_We caught something over here" _Yugi got scared and screamed for his crush. "Yami help! I'm trapped!"

Yami looked behind and saw little Yugi struggling to get free, also some hunters far away that were coming this way.

"Yugi don't move or you will hurt yourself even more, I will help you"

Yami dropped the stag and with his teeth tried to open the trap, he couldn't and the hunters were coming. He kept trying with all his strength, with no result, the hunters saw him trying to set free Yugi and shot with their guns and finally Yami could made it.

Yugi picked up the stag again, but Yami stayed in there to face the men.

"Yami what are you doing?"

"You go on! I will take care of them"

Yugi did as he was told and kept walking, slow because he was hurt. Yami with his second tail shot some lightings to the hunters to warn them to go away. Still they kept shooting to Yami, failing because of the light fog, the leader got mad and shot with his fourth tail thunders and killed the hunters.

Yami returned with Yugi, and took the stag so the other didn't get hurt anymore.

"Walk slow Yugi, and don't use your hurt leg, we will be there soon"

In a moment they made it, and no one was outside because of the rain. They did the same and entered to the den with the stag. They closed the entrance again, and Yami put the stag on a corner. As he turned to Yugi again he saw that his crush was on the floor licking softly the wound on his leg.

Yami walked near him and took a look at the wound. "I will take care of it, don't worry" Yugi nodded and let the other lick his leg softly, feeling warmth and peace inside his body.

"Yami"

"Yes?"

"You saved my life, thank you"

Yami blushed and looked at the others amethyst eyes. "Well yeah I did it because…you are… a member of the tribe…and, I like you…but not too much…I mean, is not that I don't like you or something is just…that…"

"I love you too Yami" Yugi smiled at the other and licked Yami's cheek showing his affection.

"Y-You do?" Yami felt so happy, his heartbeat was very strong, his hopes were up and he almost cried.

"I really do, you are the only one that has been sweet and nice with me"

"I love you too Yugi. And you can make me happier, so tell me, would you like to be my mate?"

Without thinking twice Yugi answered "Of course, I loved to"

Yami in happiness licked all of his now mate's wet face, he let a little tear fall from his eye and continued to lick Yugi's wounded leg, tasting the blood and making that it stopped flowing.

The bleeding stopped, now remembering they were all wet, and instead of cleaning themselves they cleaned one to each other. Yami licking the other's body everywhere, and so was Yugi, the ears, the back, the legs even the face, both happy that they finally were together.

After they were completely dry Yami's stomach growled.

"Looks like you are hungry, I will get the stag"

Yugi was going to stand up but Yami stopped him. "Don't move Yugi, even that your tail will heal you, you still are hurt. I will get the stag"

Yami brought the stag near his lover in a good position, so both could eat without problem.

"You are too protective koi"

"Yeah, you better get used to it, because I won't let anything bad happen to you love"

Yugi giggled. "Ok"

The demons began to eat happily, staring at each other in the eyes at every single second with a smile on their faces. They were very hungry, when they finished only the bones were left and thrown outside.

The time passed and the rain was still outside with some thunders, they couldn't go anywhere, it was dangerous. (A/N: What a beautiful morning…) So they stayed inside with nothing to do but talk.

They were on the floor in their human forms, looking at each other.

"Tell me Yami-kun, since when you loved me?"

"I guess in the first day I talked to you, is just that your voice is angelical. What about you, since when you loved me?"

Yugi smiled. "Well, to be honest with you, when I saw you were coming to save me I thought that you may be special in my life, when I met you better I definitely loved you. And I was right"

Yami got closer to Yugi's body, like two centimeters apart. "Something that I always been wondering since you came is…" Yami's hand now was touching slowly Yugi's cheek "…how your lips feel…" Yugi blushed but he didn't turned his gaze away from Yami. "…are they soft? Sweet? Are they intoxicating or just irresistible?"

"Find out for yourself" The faces of both were getting closer, closing his eyes slowly to finally feel the lips of the other. As Yami thought ,Yugi's lips were delicious, he was biting the lower one begging for entrance, Yugi let him in to explore the moist cavern. Yami's tongue explored all the place, the taste was so delicious that he never wanted to broke apart, both moaning when their tongues met and danced together. Yami wrapping his hands around the younger's waist, and Yugi doing the same in the leader's neck. The kiss was long a unforgettable, but they needed to breathe and finally broke apart with their arms in the same place.

The looked at each other deep in the eyes, just a seconds ago both were in the paradise. And now they needed and wanted more of the other and kissed again in the same passionate way. They broke apart again and a second later a thunder could be heard.

"As I expected, your lips are just intoxicating Yugi"

"So are yours"

"I'm glad that we are finally together, I wished for this moment so long time ago. Also that we both wish for something else too right?"

"Yes, and I still do Yami. I want to have kits with you; like that I could be so happy. You just changed my horrible life into a Fairy Tale, and now all that I wish for is to have a family, with you and no one else."

"I do too little one, but you still are two years old, we need to wait one year more so you can be ready"

"But I don't want to wait, I want to have them here by our side. Is just that one year is too much time for me, if I only could be one more year old we could have them, mating season is on a week."

"I know love, but don't blame yourself for this, we just have to wait. That's all."

Yugi sighed in depression. "I will try but…everyone has kits, also that Seto and Joey will soon. That's why I was playing with them yesterday, because I want to have my own…"

Yami gave a hug to comfort Yugi, but it seemed to be useless. "We both wish for something that is not impossible, so don't lose your hope. And even though we still can't have kits, we still can enjoy something special… that both of us can share in private…"

"Oh really?"

Yami pushed Yugi softly to the ground so the older could be on top. "But first let me see how is your foot" Yami looked down to Yugi's foot, the wound was still there but there wasn't blood anymore and that was good. "You seem to be fine, but try not to move any of your legs, ok?"

"Ok, now I want you up here. Please give me some of you"

Yami was again on top of Yugi, smiling in a dirty way. "Try not to move your legs Yugi. This will be good…" Yami began kissing Yugi's neck, it was so soft and with a nice flavor, moving his hands down to the younger's legs. Yugi moaning at the sensation, it was feeling so good.

Now the leader was opening the little one's shirt (A/N: Imagine that when they are in their human forms they have clothes, I do) Yugi's chest was pale, but yet it was beautiful. Yami finished with the neck and went down to the nipples, with the right one he was licking it in circular motion making little Yugi moan louder than before, Yami's hands now where going up to the others back and pushing his waist against the younger's.

Yugi now was screaming and moaning at the same time, he couldn't hold it, it was fantastic. When Yami was done with the right nipple he did the same with the left one, sometimes sucking from it, caressing Yugi's hair with his right hand and holding his back with the left one.

"Oh…Yami, oh don't stop…t-that feels so…so damn good!"

To get it better Yami was going to do the next step, he knew both wanted to and so he was going to. The leader began to open Yugi's zipper slowly and when he was going to get the pants off the rock that was covering the entrance opened showing Bakura, he was looking to the floor.

"Hey you two Ryou wanted you to know that the rain stopped" Bakura looked up and saw Yami and Yugi paralyzed, not moving from their position. The grey demon gave a smirk and laughed "So you were doing nothing? I knew I was right all the time. You put your clothes on again before a kit looks at you like this"

Bakura left still laughing, both demons realized what just happened and got up, Yugi put on his shirt again and closed his zipper as fast as he could, blushing and ashamed of what just happened.

Yami cleared his throat ashamed too and stood up "I guess…we need to be more careful now" Yugi stayed on the floor because of his foot just looking up at his mate.

"Yeah, but still…I really enjoyed it" Yugi gave a smile to the leader trying to show how much he appreciated that. Yami returned the smile and both turned into their demon forms.

"I want you to stay here Yugi, until you get better. I will guard you and if you are hungry just tell me ok?"

"Ok Yami"

Yugi just laid his head on the floor, smiling to himself of how wonderful his life turned out to be. Watching on the entrance Yami who was sitting in there protecting his most valuable treasure.

**IFEELMYDESTINYISTOBEWITHYOU**

Nekogal: I made it longer for you, hope you liked it. Oh and Yami and Yugi are on a room right now so don't worry about them. –Hears loud moaning far away- um…review please, any question I will try to answer it. Until next time!


	6. Harmony in the tribe

Nekogal: Hey there dear reviewers! I'm back, thanks for waiting for the sixth chapter of "Winning my Mate's love"

Yugi: yay! I wanted to know what was next

Yami: …

Nekogal: what is it Yami?

Yami: I have a question, when demons turn from their human form to their demon form, what happens to their clothes?

Yugi: wow, I never thought about it

Nekogal: Yami, this is a fic, nothing makes sense

Yami: oh… As you know Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters or the demon idea, just the plot.

**ANYTHINGIMPOSSIBLEISPOSIBBLE**

Finally mating season arrived, and all the couples were happy, including Yami and Yugi. Joey and Seto were waiting for the little kits, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik had their hormones crazy, including the leader and his little mate. Every night moans were heard from some dens (Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik couldn't because of the kits) and the next day everyone was on a good mood.

The tribe knew of the relation ship of the leader and his mate, they were really happy about it, also that they couldn't wait for next year. Yugi's leg was fine by now, the kits were growing well, and there weren't hunters anymore, but in few times one or two lonely demons were wandering around, without counting that the tribe was very happy.

One morning of the mating season the sun came again, shining and waking up all the demons, all the kits, every single member of the tribe woke up. In the leader's den, as every morning Yami woke up in a good mood. (A/N: Before I continue I want you to know that every time Yami and Yugi wake up or go to sleep they are in their human forms) He opened his crimson eyes to find Yugi sleeping next to him, he smiled and shook softly the others shoulder.

Yugi yawned and slept again, ignoring the others presence. Yami again shook the other "Love wake up, a new day has come" Yugi snuggled to Yami's chest trying to sleep again "Yami, five minutes more please"

Yami chuckled "If the sun doesn't wake you up, then I will" The leader began to kiss Yugi's neck softly, he responded with some moaning that became louder when Yami bite and licked the neck.

"mmm…Y-Yami, that feels sooo… good"

"Then if you want some more, you will have to wake up"

"Ok…ok, you win…but p-please give me more…"

Yami collocated himself on top of Yugi, getting both of their clothes off to be totally naked. The leader smelled deeply the scent that came from Yugi in mating season; it was yet delicious and intoxicating making his hormones to loose control. Once more he kissed the other's neck without stopping; it was so soft and sweet that he could do it all day, again Yugi's moans made Yami to get out of his thoughts.

He kissed the younger's lips while with his hands was caressing his back slowly, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to deepened the kiss and enjoy it even more, moaning of pleasure and wanting more, with both of his minds full of lust and passion.

Yami now went down to Yugi's chest, and licked the right nipple in circular motion, kissing it, biting it and sucking from it, it was just delicious; Yugi was moaning, and screaming of wanting more from his mate. Yami finished with the right nipple and did the same to the left one, pushing his waist against Yugi's at the same time.

The leader was satisfied and now, he was going to take the next step of their relation ship. He wasn't sure of doing it, and first he asked Yugi "Yugi, do you want me to continue?"

The little one was thinking, he smiled to himself and answered. "Of course, I actually want to know how naughty you can be, so don't stop please" Yugi to be clear just smiled to his mate, looking at him with those beautiful amethyst eyes.

Yami returned the smile and made his way down to Yugi, in front of him was the younger's member, vulnerable and waiting to be touched. The leader smirked to himself and began licking the younger's member up and down. Yugi's body shivered at first but then he relaxed when he felt the warmth of Yami's tongue.

The older was licking with more enthusiasm, harder and faster; the flavor was delicious that he just couldn't stop. Yugi was enjoying it too and wrapped his legs around Yami's shoulder, arched his back and pushed his mates head deeper; Yami too wrapped his arms around the other's back. Both were moaning, Yugi screaming very loud, he couldn't hold it, it was feeling so good.

"Oh Yami! o-oh…that feels…s-so…oh good!"

Yami needed something from Yugi, and to get it he had to do it even better, so he began to suck from it in a hard way, until Yugi was fully inside Yami's mouth; it felt wet and warm but good at the same time. Yugi felt his stomach getting tight, it was coming and maybe he couldn't hold it for long. Yami noticed this, which was what he was waiting for.

"Come on Yugi, cum for me, I want it"

Yugi just let it go, groaning a little for the pain; mow all that could be heard was Yami drinking the milky and white liquid. Finally after a minute Yami was done drinking, and now cleaned Yugi's member in case there still was some of the cum; but still that wasn't enough to Yami, he wanted even more and that's why he collocated in position in front of Yugi's entrance.

"Ready Yugi?"

"At any time"

Yami entered slowly to Yugi to not hurt him; while he was doing it the little one closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, that sure felt good. If felt warm inside of Yugi, it was a good feeling and so Yami began to thrust in and out each time going faster and harder.

The leader kissing his mate on the lips and thrusting in and out of him was making him to feel even more lust and passion, also that he was trying to find the sensitive point in different angles. Yugi smirk inside his mind, he noticed Yami was having trouble finding it, and he whispered to his ear "Try more to the right"

Yami did as he was told and Yugi responded "OH YAMI!" The leader was happy about it, and kissed again the soft neck of the younger, while his hands were exploring the legs too. Yami was hitting so hard and fast that Yugi was going again.

Yugi's walls tightened and the liquid came without a warning again, going inside of the other's body, both moaning at the new sensation. Suddenly someone knocked the rock of the entrance, Yami got mad, who was the one that interrupted them?

Seto spoke a little worried. "Yami you ok in there?"

Yami roared. "Yes…actually I was fine until you bothered us"

Seto gulped to hear the word "us". "Oh…I'm sorry if you were…doing something important" With that Seto left the couple alone.

"Yami…do it harder" Yugi looked up at his mate with the puppy eyes, begging for more.

"Sure love" Yami kissed Yugi's nose and began thrusting in and out again, harder and faster as Yugi wished, the little one moaning again and screaming.

"OH YAMI! …Y-YAMI…IT FEELS GOOD!

That was music to Yami's ears. Unfortunately the leader was getting out of energy, he used that last of it to get out of Yugi and lay next to him. Both looked at each other breathing so hard, it was their first time, and it was fantastic. The boys took their clothes and put it on again, and turned into their demon forms.

The happy couple came out of the den starving, in front of them was all the tribe eating some deer, enough to everyone. They joined everyone and began eating; Yami sat next to Yugi, very close actually, still enjoying the scent that came out of him. The tribe was looking at them happily but yet a little scared of how long it took them to finish, no one spoke at all, just the kits that were mewling to their parents asking for more food.

* * *

When everyone was done eating, all of the couples went to different places, Bakura and Ryou went to their den along with the kits; Malik, Marik and their kits stayed in the same place playing; Seto and Joey went to the river to have a little bath; and Yami and Yugi went to the oak tree where they always spent time together.

The demons were sitting together, with their tails holding the other, with Yami licking the other's face, and Yugi giggling to it. "Yugi, did you know that I love you so much?"

Yugi chuckled. "You tell me that all the time koi. And I love you too" Yugi licked Yami's cheek showing his affection.

"You know little Yugi, I can wait to have kits, even though we will have them soon or later" Yami kept licking the face of Yugi in harmony, but Yugi sighed in depression for something; Yami heard him and stopped.

"Is there something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at his mate with a little of sadness in his eyes and spoke. "Yami, I haven't been honest with you in something"

The first thing that came to Yami's mind was Yugi with another demon, cheating on him; that made his spirit go down. "And…w-what is it?"

"You see…is just that I will be three years old on a week, and when the seven days arrive I will be able to have kits with you"

Yami calmed down, he thought it was something worse, but still he was wondering why Yugi was hiding it from him. He took a breathe of relief and spoke. "Why you didn't tell me before sweetie?"

Yugi let out a little tear before he could answer. "Because…b-because I was scared that I couldn't be… a good mother" Yugi began crying harder while he was talking. "Or maybe…that the kits hated me, I just though…I w-wasn't ready for this…"

Yami looked at his mate crying, with his crimson eyes filled with concern and understanding why Yugi was feeling like that. To comfort his lover Yami licked the tears away from his face. "I understand love, but you don't have to be scared, I'm sure you could be a great mother. I saw you the other day playing with the kits of Bakura and Malik, that sure convinced me that you are going to be a great mother. And they would never hate you, you would be their mother, how could someone hate a beautiful creature like you?"

Yugi stayed in silence thinking of what Yami told him. The tears stopped flowing from Yugi's amethyst eyes and a smile appeared on his face "You are right, arigato"

"And the good thing is that there is still a lot of time of mating season, and that is enough for me"

Yugi laid his head below Yami's and closed his eyes. "I love you Yami" Yami smiled at Yugi's response "I love you too" And as before the leader began licking his lover's head.

"Yami I'm so happy that we finally are we going to be parents, are you?"

"Of course, there's nothing else that can make me even happier. I can't wait to see the little ones" Yami kept licking the other as Yugi fell asleep.

**MYHEAVENISTOBEWITHYOU**

Nekogal: There you go, hope you liked it! You should be happy that Yugi will be able to have kits soon and also that Yami and him finally had their first complete lemon!

Yugi: so, that means that Yami and I will be parents. Yay!

Yami: -smiles- you look so cute when you are happy Aibou

Nekogal: That's right Yugi, but let's see if you say that when they wake you up in the morning.

Yugi: Oo

Nekogal: Review please! Any question I will try to answer it, see you next time!


	7. Past new enemy

Nekogal: You begged for more and here we are! Next chapter of "Winning my Mate's love" I know you are happy Yugi will have kits in a week, and I am too, so I will try to make the week past fast

Yugi: really? That's great!

Yami: -sleeping-

Nekogal: what's wrong with him?

Yugi: well… -blushes- we slept together last night, and we did it for hours…

Nekogal: ok… please don't tell me what happened in there

Yugi: ok

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters, or the demon idea, just the plot inside my head. Enjoy!

**OURSPIRITSANDHEARTSAREMOREPOWERFULTHANDEATH**

**Chapter seven**

**Third day of the week**

Yami and Yugi have been waiting patiently for the week to end, sometimes Yami just lost control and went directly to Yugi, sometimes they just went to the river or their favorite oak tree to spend time; in any way the could make the couple spent time happily. And the tribe knew that Yugi was going to be able to have kits it in no time, they were surprised and happy at the same time to know this, and all they just got to do was too wait. But still, when there is happiness in the tribe that doesn't mean there wasn't trouble.

The last few days there have been some demons wandering around, and they didn't seem to be nice, they were wolf black demons and apparently were looking for a mate in the tribe. Yami noticed their presence in the second day, since that he wanted to warn the other couples to protect their mates or family; maybe the demons got attracted by the scent some mates produced from their bodies. In any way Yami wouldn't let one of those demons to get close to Yugi, not even an inch.

In the afternoon of the third day, the leader gathered all the tribe to talk about something important. Everyone was already in there, Yami looked at each member especially at his mate, he smiled at him and spoke. "Listen tribe, lately some demons had been wandering around here, and it's obvious that they are looking for a mate or just sex. So I want you to be careful; take care of your kits, watch out for your mates and guard yourselves. They might be an enemy and a dangerous one, and if someday they get way too close to your dens, the mates will stay inside with the kits inside, that is going for you Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Joey. And the other of us will stay outside to defend the dens ok?"

Everybody nodded, it was sure that Yami was very serious and worried for the tribe and as leader he had to do something. Seto was still in doubt about something "Do you have any idea of how many of them are?"

Yami frowned and answered. "I'm afraid I have no idea. Now I want you to all to leave, I need time on my own"

Everyone nodded and left looking at their leader worried, only Yugi stayed in there, he came closer to Yami and licked his cheek.

"You seem to be worried about something, what is it? You can tell me anything, and you know it"

Yami was looking to the floor, he was thinking so deeply in all that was happening in that moment, he sighed in depression and answered. "You see Yugi, is mating season and in a few days you will be able to have kits, but that is what is worrying me…there are lonely demons that are looking for innocent creatures like you to just…to have sex…and I'm worried that they can find you, and maybe they can make you to get pregnant…"

Yugi looked at Yami with his amethyst eyes, he was flattered that Yami worry about him in that way. All he could do was blush and lick again the other's cheek to comfort him. "Yami, you are so sweet, but don't worry about it, I would never do it with someone who is not you. And also I feel protected when you are with me, and I promise to you that the kits that I give birth to will be yours"

The leader looked at his mate and smiled him back, it calmed him down a little bit, but still he was worried. "Arigato Yugi, and if they dare to get close I promise to…"

Another voiced interrupted Yami, it wasn't familiar, it came from behind a tree. The voice was strong and firm. "…promise to what?"

Yami got angry, it might be one of those demons that was wandering around; the leader used his body as a shield to Yugi in case it was one of them. "Show yourself!" From the tree a black wolf demon not bigger than Yami appeared, he had five tales as Yami, green eyes and a terrifying smile. Yugi petrified to see him; a flashback came into his mind…

_Flashback_

_The four wolves attacked his father, who used his body to protect Yugi. The little demon just looked terrified how his father was dying, he was shaking of terror and crying of concern. Once he died the wolves laughed and ran away._

_Yugi just looked at his father once more, licking his face to never forget him._

"_I'm sorry dad…that I couldn't do anything…comenasai"_

_End Flashback _

Yugi began crying, he was the leader of the demons who killed his father. "Y-You killed my father…and m-my family!"

Yami just looked angrier to the unknown demon, just to know he was the one that destroyed Yugi's life. The demon gave a smirk and laughed "Oh boy, I can't actually believe that's you Yugi" The demon sniffed the air and smiled "and who would ever thought you are the one that makes that intoxicating scent"

"You won't get close to Yugi!"

"And who you might be?"

"I'm Yugi's mate for your information, and I won't let you to touch him even one of his beautiful hairs" Yami was ready to attack if something happened, with his tails up and with enough strength. "And who you might be?"

The demon smirked and looked at Yugi. "I am Zignar, the responsible of the deaths of Yugi's family and his future sex partner"

Yami had his body filled with rage, anger and hate and shoot lightings to Zagnir, he avoided and just kept looking at Yami. Zignar sniffed again the air and laughed, he was staring with a lot of attention to Yugi and talked to him. "Yugi I promise to you that one day we will do it together, I just hope you are ready for me because I can be rough"

Yami roared and tried to attack Zignar who just ran away laughing like a maniac, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. The leader turned around to see a scared Yugi, he got close to his lover and licked his face showing protection.

"Sex p-partner…?" Yugi looked at Yami scared, he didn't want that to happen, he was happy with Yami.

Yami licked Yugi's face trying to show he was worried too about what just happened a second ago "I promise to you Yugi, that I won't let that he gets close to you, you can trust in me"

"Thanks Yami…"

Even though Yami kissed Yugi, even though Yami talked to him of other things and even though Yami did his best to make his mate to feel better nothing worked, Yugi just was thinking of what horrible things could happen if all of Zignar's group gathered and attacked the tribe. So Yami finally decided both could go to the river and have a little fun.

The couple came out of their den avoiding everyone and gaining all of the demons gaze, walking through the forest. Yugi was just looking down at the floor still worried and thinking of before and following his mate's shadow, Yami was walking and staring at his lover with concern, it wasn't good for Yugi to worry that much, he just couldn't help but to look at his mate.

"Yugi please don't think of it anymore, you are worrying me a lot"

Yugi blinked and looked up at his mate "Sorry what did you said?"

This was not good, Yami sighed and answered. "Love, is not good for you to worry too much about it, you need to think of other stuff. So please stop, I am the one that has to worry about that, not you, ok?"

"Ok, I guess"

"I'm glad to hear it, anyway we almost arrive to the river"

They arrived to the river, no one was in there and the water was calm. Both turned to their human form and to begin the fun Yami jumped to the low water, (it was about of seven inches) laughing at the feeling of the water falling on his hair and skin, Yugi did the same not that happy and fell on top of Yami feeling as Yami did and getting face to face. Yami began splashing the water to the other's face and giggling at the same time trying to make Yugi think of something else.

Yugi did the same and in a few minutes it became a war of water. The younger held Yami's shoulder and rolled over to the left so he could be down his mate and kissed passionately on the lips and the neck. They separated and went to the profound waters and dived down, watching each other and holding their hands, smiling cheerfully and with joy to each other. Yami held the other hand of Yugi and danced around with his lover, after a minute the leader picked Yugi up and swam back to the surface, both laughing of the fun.

"Hey Yugi, you better get your clothes off"

Yugi smiled and did as he was said; Yami also got his clothes off throwing them to the grass. The couple took some air and swam down again and began kissing wrapping their arms on the others body, loving the sensation of water and skin contact. They were moving too much making some bubbles to appear around them and low giggles were heard; to have more fun Yami with his right hand began to caress Yugi's member slowly making him moan.

The air was going out and both swam back to the surface again, Yami still was doing the massage to Yugi and pushed his lover to the shore and kissed him on the neck, the younger was moaning loud of the feeling, he was enjoying what Yami was doing with his body; Yugi answered and got his body closer to Yami's, very close so their members could touch.

"Y-Yami keep going…don't stop a-and do it h-harder…!"

Yami smirked and did what his lover wished producing louder moans from Yugi. "More Yami…more!!" Yami was getting exited too and squashed and pulled Yugi's member, kissing his nipples passionately, sucking and licking them.

"Oh…oh, oh… OH YAMI … YAMI!! I'm gonna…!"

Yami dived to the water before it was too late and collocated Yugi inside his mouth, feeling the warm, dense, milky and white liquid inside of him, Yami finished drinking and swam to the surface to find Yugi filled with lust and passion in his eyes, apparently he was waiting for him "Oh Yami…you are sooo naughty, give me all you have now and forever"

Yami smiled and gave Yugi a kiss on the nose "I'm going to give you more than you expect sweetheart, trust me…" Again Yami kissed Yugi on the lips loving how it was feeling, but not noticing that someone was watching them, on the top of a tree Zignar with a mad look on his face.

"One day, that will be me"

**LOVEISSOMETHINGIDON'TKNOWTOEXPRESS**

Nekogal: Hell yeah, things are warming up for our happy couple. Was it good? Tell me please

Yami: also…that Nekogal is up to something, and she needs your help. Explain it for us Yugi please

Yugi: sure koi You see in a few chapters next I will have kits, and for Nekogal it takes several hours to think of names, so we need some suggestions for names. The number of kits is a surprise, so the names that she likes the better will be up, also she will thank to the ones that gave the best names.

Nekogal: pleas help me because I'm not very good at it (yugixyamiyaoilover you motivated me for this) It's probable that I set the results in next chapter.

Yami: Review please, and any question you have Nekogal will try to answer it, soon or later.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	8. A New Day

Nekogal: Here we are, the next chapter of "Winning my Mate's love" I know you wish to know what's next, so here it is!

Yugi: And let's see how thinks turned out to be

Yami: oh well…

Nekogal: It's obvious that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the demons idea, just the plot idea ok? So just enjoy!

**MYBIGGESTTREASUREINTHEWORLDISMYLOVEFORYOU**

The days passed slow because of Zignar, he had been wandering around and tried to enter Yami's den several times, but still the leader always stopped him in time but getting madder at every time he returned. Now Zignar was officially a big enemy of the tribe.

All the kits were grown up and learned to talk, run and hunt a little. And everybody knew that one day the tribe would grow more, thanks to the other couples that were waiting for kits.

**Last day of the week**

That day, everyone was having lunch together and all the adults were quiet except for the kits who listened that Yami fought with Zignar, and actually they loved the story and they never got tired of asking things to the leader, specially the Kits of Ryou.

"Hey leader, is true that you used the power of your tails to fight with Zignar?"

Yami smiled to Lee "Yes, is true"

"And it's true that you have the power of lightning?"

"Yes, that's true Yukito"

"Um, leader, I have a question"

Yugi who was next to the leader paid attention of what might be the question of little Eimi "What is it?"

"If something wrong happened, to someone of us or maybe uncle Yugi, what would you do?"

Yami stayed in silence thinking and imagining if something bad happened to Yugi, that would be horrible and that could break his heart, but that wasn't a pretty good answer at all. "First of all, I would destroy the one who hurt Yugi, and then I would return him safe to the tribe"

"Wow, that's good to hear. I knew you were a great leader for us"

Ryou saw that his kits were bothering the leader and walked to them "Oh sorry Yami that my kits are bothering you in any way, is just that they are very curious"

"Is ok Ryou, don't worry about it"

Ryou picked up the kits and put them on his back and took them with Bakura to continue eating, and Yami by his way kept thinking of what Eimi asked to him.

The silence kept in there for a while and just when everyone almost finished eating, suddenly Joey dropped the meat in his mouth and ran to his den, all the members knew what was happening and the only that ran after him was Seto. Yugi finished and ran too in case something was wrong.

* * *

It pasted some minutes and Yami was waiting outside his cousins den, and finally Yugi came out giving a smile to his mate of relief and happiness. The leader entered to the den and saw Joey laid down licking three cute kits, and Seto watching them. They were two girls and one boy, one of the girls had the fur color of Joey and the blue eyes of Seto, the other kits were grey like his father and with honey eyes.

Yami smiled at them, he was wishing the same to happen to him. "Have you thought of any possible names?"

Joey looked up at Yami and smiled "Yes, the girl with Seto's eyes is Utami, the other girl is Kisara and the little boy is Leo"

"Nice names, I guess I just have to leave you alone for a moment"

Yami left the den and found Yugi waiting for him with a smile, Yami returned it and both walked to their den to spend some time together and wait for tomorrow, that day things will change for the couple.

**Finally! The week is over**

Yami woke up very very very happy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the air was filled with an intoxicating scent and that day Yugi would be able to have kits. Yami yawned and turned around to see his mate sleeping peacefully, he walked closer to him and smelled deeply the air, it was just delicious, and if he didn't do as his hormones wanted to maybe he could loose control of himself.

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and in seconds he responded opening his eyes and yawning, Yugi smiled at his mate understanding why he was in a good mood and returning the kiss.

The leader picked Yugi up, giving him butterfly kisses on the forehead. "How is my beautiful angel?"

Yugi smiled and chuckled "Very good, because today is a wonderful day. I'm able to have kits now! So just give me all you got please"

"Sure I will"

Yami laid his mate softly on the floor and stayed on top of him "But before we begin Yami, you don't think Zignar is near right? Because I don't want that he disturbs us, or that he tries to get with me again"

"Something tells me that by now that he won't even want to get close"

Yugi giggled "That's enough for me"

"Then get ready" Yami began kissing passionately Yugi's neck, the other one moved his head so his mate could have a better view of the neck. The leader needed more of the neck and licked it, and bite it slightly leaving some marks of his teeth. Yugi moaning and getting his and Yami's shirt off at the same time to feel the warm of his mates body.

Yami came down and pushed his waist against Yugi's, with his hands caressing his hair and his lips on the nipples, licking, biting and sucking from them. Yugi loved the sensation of it, he wanted to feel more lust and passion, and began caressing Yami's back.

The leader wanted to hear louder moans and returned to Yugi's mouth, and bit the upper lip, while Yugi allowed Yami to get in, his tongue explored everywhere, tasting sweet and sour, and smirked to himself when Yugi's tongue danced with his. Yami held his mates head and deepened the kiss, both moaning of pleasure and for the feeling of the others soft lips.

The air was needed and the couple separated, now they knew what was next, in a second both got their pants off and kissed again to make member contact; the kiss wasn't long and Yami returned to the nipples doing the same to both of them increasing Yugi's moans into screams.

Yami tasted the nipples enough and went down to Yugi's member licking it in a slow way, the younger moaned softly and opened his legs more than they were. Yami licked faster in everywhere, sometimes collocating Yugi fully on the mouth and sucking from it hearing louder moans as an answer.

The couple now wanted more, and Yami collocated himself on Yugi's entrance and got inside in a quick move and beginning to thrust in and out, Yugi screaming but in a low way and wrapping his legs on the leaders shoulder and feeling more pleasure. Yami's thrust became faster and harder trying to make his lover to scream louder and to get what he wanted.

"Y-Yami…oh, oh Yami…try a little more, to the right…"

Yami did it and received a beautiful scream from Yugi, loving the sound and wanting to hear it more, Yami's thrusts became faster and harder. Yugi moaning and screaming took Yami's head close to his and leaned to a kiss and opened his mouth to let him in, the leader danced around the cavern and explored every single corner in it to memorize it. They separated and Yami kissed Yugi's neck again while hitting the special spot again and again.

And soon Yugi felt it was coming, his walls tightened and tried his best to hold it, but it was useless, Yami just kept going on and made that Yugi to let it go, the seed entered to Yami's body and filled it with warm and made the leader to do the same.

Yami didn't stopped and just kept going over the hedge, the walls of Yugi were already way too tight and just felt so good for him. But still he was getting tired, to finish he hit Yugi's prostate again and came out falling next to his lover. Both stared at each other, tired but very happy at the same time, that was it, finally they were going to be parents of little and beautiful kits.

They gave a slight kiss on the lips and put on their clothes again, it was a new day and it was going to be wonderful. Both turned into their demon forms and moved away the rock that covered the entrance. Yami looked at Yugi again and noticed he had the third tail.

"Hey Yugi, you have another tail"

"Yep, and I really do want to know what power it has. My first one can heal, the second one can create twisters, maybe the third one is related to the others"

"Maybe"

The couple came out of their dens and looked that no one was in there, maybe they already had ate, but far away was Malik enjoying the rays of the sun. Both got closer to him slowly to not disturb him.

"Malik, where it is everybody?"

Malik looked up to find the leader and his mate, he yawned and answered. "Everybody already ate, and they went to do their stuff. Seto and Joey are taking care of their kits, Bakura and Ryou went to the river to show their kits to fish and Marik is in the den, I was just sleeping. But thinking about it I should go with him"

The golden demon stood up and left, now Yami and Yugi were officially alone. The leader sighed and looked to his lover.

"I'm going to hunt, I don't know if you want to stay here"

"I guess I will"

Yami nodded to him "Be careful" And after saying it, he ran away towards the forest leaving his mate alone. Yugi looked around and sighed, no one was in there, what could he do to not get bored? He entered to his den again and began to feel his eyelids heavy, he couldn't sleep very well because Yami woke him up early. The little white demon yawned and closed his eyes.

**Five minutes later**

A sound made Yugi to open his big amethyst eyes, it came from some bushes, he stood up in case it was an unexpected guest. "Yami? Is that you?" The sound became stronger and a voice laughed, and jumping out Zignar appeared in front of little Yugi.

"We are finally alone Yugi, I hope is not too late to make those kits to be…mine"

Yugi got scared and stepped back "I don't think so, the kits will be from Yami. You don't even deserve to be father"

"Really? You do think so? Well, then I will have to do it by force!"

Zignar jumped to Yugi, Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the worst thing to happen, but the he felt nothing, he still was safe. Yugi looked up and saw a blue shield was around his body, and Zignar was trying to penetrate it; and surprisingly his third tale was sparkling; that was his new power, what a relief.

"Let me in you idiot!"

"Just go away now!"

"Like you can give me orders, I do what I want"

Zignar kept scratching the shield like in some way it would disappear. By now Yugi could do nothing but to keep the shield up until Yami came back, but how long would that take? If he didn't come back soon, things could turn bad.

In minutes Zignar began getting tired and so was Yugi, and then the enemy made an unexpected move, he stepped back and then ran as fast as he could and hit the shield making Yugi to feel weak. Zignar did this for several times and Yugi couldn't hold it for long time.

In the fifth time Zignar hit the shield Yugi gave up and fell to the ground vulnerable at anything. The big demon laughed and sniffed Yugi's body with pleasure, the little one couldn't move because he had no strength anymore.

"Your smell is amazing, I wonder how your skin feels"

"Something tells me you won't know it"

Yugi tried to stand up again but Zignar pushed him down and dragged him with his teeth from the neck inside the leaders den. Finally Yami appeared with a doe, when he saw his lover in trouble he got very mad to notice who it was.

"Yami help!"

Zignar turned around and all that he saw was Yami in front of him and in and instant he felt a big pain in the neck. Yami scratched Zignar's body with all his strength, biting him everywhere trying to kill him for once, when the body was covered in blood Yami dragged him out of his den and threw him away.

"Don't ever mess up with me, or my family"

Yami ran to Yugi to see if he was hurt, and he was, in his fragile neck was a big bite and blood was covering it. The leader got madder at seeing this, he turned around to make sure Zignar was dead and for his surprise he wasn't there anymore.

Yugi kept in there trying to reach the wound with his tongue, but still useless; Yami got closer to his lover and licked the injury lovely.

"I'm very very sorry I didn't come in time. It's my fault"

"Don't worry about it Yami, you saved me anyway"

Yugi gave to Yami that beautiful gaze saying that everything was ok; the leader couldn't hold it but smiled at it, he licked the younger's face and kept cleaning the injury.

Yugi chuckled "So, what are we eating?"

"A doe, we will fill your tummy soon honey"

**YOURSMILEONLYMAKESMEFEELINHEAVEN**

Nekogal: hoped you liked it, and I made it a little longer because it took me long to write it. Sorry! It's just that I'm back to school and it's going to be difficult to update. Oh yeah, and also I chose the names for the kits. Can you tell the names I picked Yugi please?

Yugi: sure thing!

From:

Yamixyugiyaoilover: Umi

Orvinge: Imen

YamisChibi: Mirth and Numi.

Nekogal: Thank you so much for helping me! I will update as soon as I can, promise!

Yami: review please, any kind of question Nekogal will try to answer it


	9. Help me control my anger

Nekogal: Hey there! Here is next chapter of "Winning my Mate's love" I still apologize of taking a little long writing it, I do my best really.

Yugi: it's ok Nekogal. You will write it anyway

Yami: I guess that's something

Nekogal: well yeah…

Yami: Also YamisChibi, yamixyugiyaoilover and orvinge, Nekogal is still thankful to you for helping her.

Nekogal: Also for the others that gave suggestions! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters or the demon idea, just the plot. Enjoy the chapter!

**LIFEISAMYSTERYASMYLOVEFORYOUIS**

It happened a week, and Yami was successful, Yugi was pregnant now and maybe in some days the kits would be born (A/N: I don't know how long it takes for foxes to have their kits, so lets say… two weeks ok? If anyone knows please let me know, but in the fic it will be two weeks)

All the tribe was happy, just Yugi and Yami were left to have kits and that was going to be soon. Also the past days Zignar had been wandering around; he looked very mad if he saw Yugi pregnant but they almost did not saw him. In one occasion he appeared and Malik, Bakura, Seto and Yami almost killed him and taking that as a warning he did not appeared that often.

By now the only problem that Yami had was to protect Yugi from anything until the kits were born. The leader also became madder and more protective for a reason, he was always near Yugi and never left him alone; most of the time the couple was in their den or walking near the dens and also they did not hunt anymore since what happened last time.

The last day of that week in the night, the couple was on their den ready to sleep (Still in their demon form) Yugi was laying on the floor watching his belly carefully, while Yami was walking in circles around Yugi.

"Yami stop doing that, I'm feeling sick, and also shall I remind you that I'm pregnant? Maybe I'm holding three kits or more"

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi "Comenasai sweetie, its just that I'm worried of you, maybe Zignar will appear in a minute"

"Don't say that Yami, right now you have to worry about the kits, don't you think?"

Yami sighed to his mistake "You are right, sorry"

"It's ok love, you are the leader, and you have to worry about a lot of things, I understand it. Now, come here, your kits want to know you"

Yami walked closer to his mate and looked him in the eyes, then his gaze turned to Yugi's belly. He posed his ear on it trying to hear something, he kept patient and then some kicks were heard, he smiled at it and stared at Yugi again.

"They love you Yami"

"Not that much as they love you"

Yugi licked Yami's face giving thanks. The leader wanting to be the closest he could with his mate laid next to him and licked the others body lovely, Yugi giggling at the sensation.

"I love you Yugi, I wouldn't survive without you here"

"I love you too Yami-kun" Yugi smiled kindly to Yami "I think we should sleep now, is getting late"

"Yeah you are right"

Both turned into their human forms and laid on the floor. Yami by his way kept watching Yugi, all his fragile body, the neck, legs, arms and waist. Even though Yugi was already pregnant mating season was still up and Yami's hormones were crazy…maybe that's why Zignar was still around, just thinking of it made him feel angry, he forgot about it and the leader began kissing Yugi's neck softly.

Yugi as an answer started to moan softly. "Yami…oh, y-you think…this is a-alright…?"

"If you wish to"

"Right now…I d-don't have…oh! Energy…"

"Then I think is ok I give you a simple massage, right?"

"No…that's not p-problem…"

Yami smirked and moved his right hand inside Yugi's pants and began caressing his member in a very soft way, producing the younger to moan. Yami enjoyed the feeling of the soft skin, and Yugi was feeling so good and began to purr.

"You like it little one?"

"mmm… oh yeah…"

Yami was beginning to get the zipper down when someone outside scratched the rock that covered the entrance. Yami roared but still he didn't stopped.

"Oh…Yami-kun…s-someone is, outside…"

"I don't care unless I'm with you"

The scratching became stronger, Yami got mad and stood up away from Yugi. "Hang on a second sweetie"

Yami pushed the rock and found the grey wolf demon Seto standing in front of him, and he seemed to be worried by something.

"What is it Seto? I was…busy…"

"Well you will be more now, I saw Zignar walking in circles around your den and apparently he was sniffing Yugi's scent"

"DAMN IT! He is really here?"

"Yes, and what should we do now?"

"Fight I guess. I thought I killed him"

"Apparently not, do you want me to call Bakura and Malik?"

"Yes please, we will fight for once. But what the hell is he doing here?!"

"Hey, control yourself now, don't get mad"

"Oh, sorry"

"Well now. You should tell to Yugi that he is back, he is the reason why Zignar is around here"

Yami nodded and sighed. Seto left running away; and now what the leader had to do is the thing that he was afraid of doing, he had to tell to his mate that a maniac was around looking for him, but he couldn't lie, only the truth was what his lips were going to tell. He closed the entrance again in case the enemy wanted to enter; the leader turned at Yugi in depression, Yami sat Yugi up and gave him a hug.

"Yami what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. That maniac of Zignar is here and he is looking for you" Yami separated from his mate to see the expression on his face.

Yugi gulped and looked terrified at his mate "He is…?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I will stay with you. First of all, don't panic or the kits may react in a wrong way, second don't get out of the den and third turn into your demon form, I would never forgive myself if Zignar does something to you in that state"

Yugi nodded, and turned to his demon form as the leader ordered.

"I will be outside the den Yugi, if you need something just call me ok?" Yami turned into his demon form.

"Yes…but…"

"But what?"

"But if Zignar hurts you? Will you let me to go and help you?"

Yami blinked and the turned mad. "No! You won't come out from this den even if I'm dying, you will stay here no matter what, was I clear?!" His eyes were filled with rage, and his voice turned rude and loud.

Yugi got scared at his mates reaction, he looked at the floor terrified to not glare at the crimson eyes filled with anger. "Hai…"

"Glad to hear it" Yami turned around and closed the entrance of his den, not letting his lover to go anywhere.

Yugi meanwhile stayed inside the den, scared of what just happened; he never saw Yami act in that way, it was intimidating just to remember it, how to believe those soft and kind crimson eyes could turn mad, full of anger and hate. Yugi just laid on a corner, shaking of all the body and wanted to feel relief in some way, but he couldn't.

"His eyes, they looked so scary…what's wrong with Yami? That's not the Yami I always knew, he is kind, nice, lovely, protective and sweet all the time but…did something changed him?"

**Outside the den**

Yami was walking all around his den worried; not far away were Malik, Bakura and Seto guarding their dens too as the leader told them before. After some minutes Zignar did not showed up, not any sound or movement, that just worried more Yami or gave him more time to think by himself.

"That stupid Zignar, he is just giving more trouble to himself. I will protect Yugi no matter what"

It pasted more minutes and now Yami wasn't that sure if Seto said the truth, is just that Zignar did not appeared. The leader looked at Seto, he walked near him and talked to him.

"Hey Seto, you sure you saw him?"

"You think I'm lying?" Seto's voice became louder.

"Is just that I don't see him anywhere"

"Well if you think it's a lie maybe that's why I'm here outside protecting my mate and kits from nothing!"

"Ok, ok I believe you"

"What's happening with you? You are acting weird"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"See? You are angry now, what is it?"

"None of your business"

"Control yourself mad guy, I will keep guarding, you do your own stuff" Seto turned around and walked in circles around his den.

Yami was alone now, something was wrong with him, he was angry for some reason but what was it? He was angry since Yugi got pregnant, was that the reason of the change of his feelings? But that was impossible, he loved his unborn kits, he wanted to see them, he wished for this moment to come since he met Yugi, but why was all of this happening?

The leader sighed but then a sound made him to come out from his thoughts, near from him, someone was sobbing in silence, he looked where that sound came from. As he turned around he found that the sound came from his den, alarmed because Yugi was the only one inside.

Yami peeked inside the den and found his lover crying softly on a corner.

Tears where coming from those beautiful amethyst orbs, something that should be a crime, it was awful to see a wonderful person to cry in that way; he was going to make sure to solve what was causing it. Yami kept looking to find the reason of why Yugi was crying.

As Yugi's feelings were coming out on his tears, his stomach kicked strongly making him to groan weakly. Yugi looked down at the unborn kits and smiled at them.

"Is ok little ones, your mommy is having a little trouble. Calm down ok, everything will be alright especially because your daddy will…" Yugi stopped talking "he will… get… mad? Is that why you are worried about me?" Yugi sighed depressed "Don't worry, I got scared because…"

Yugi remembered that moment ago.

_Yami blinked and the turned mad. "No! You won't come out from this den even if I'm dying, you will stay here no matter what, was I clear?!" His eyes were filled with rage, and his voice was rude and loud._

Yugi then continued the phrase. "It's nothing wrong, I'm sure he will return to normal soon, ok? So you don't have to worry"

Yami realized why Yugi was crying, it was all his fault. His anger caused fear to his lover, that was the worst thing that he imagined in his life, he had to do something about it, but to do it he had to know the reason of his anger.

The leader ashamed from himself entered into the den, Yugi when he saw his presence almost jumped of surprise. Yami got sad at the reaction, he did not wanted to cause fear to his lover.

"Hey Yugi"

Yugi first whipped his tears away and then looked at Yami in the face a little terrified. "Hi, I thought you were staying outside"

"I was until… I heard you crying"

"So, you did?"

"Yes, I'm sorry" Yami walked closer to Yugi's body but the answer of the other was to hide his head on his front legs.

"No, please don't hide, I feel awful just to see you scared"

"But, you were mad before…and maybe you still are"

"No Yugi, I'm not. I love you with all my heart, I don't know why I was mad before"

Yugi stood up at Yami's apology. "Really?"

"Really"

"Then I guess… I will not be scared anymore. Promise that you won't get mad, you are scary when you are…"

Yami smiled lovely at Yugi and licked his soft cheek "I promise"

"Then, that means you are not mad because I'm pregnant?"

Yami chuckled. "Why should I be? That's the best gift that you can give to me, I always wanted this moment to happen and it finally arrived"

Yugi smiled in a lovely way making his fear to go away. "It's very nice to hear that"

Suddenly the rock that covered the entrance opened, Yami used his body as a shield to Yugi and his kits. Then in front of him appeared Zignar laughing; Yami felt his body filled with hate towards Zignar.

Zignar stared at Yugi in a dirty way. "Hey there Yugi"

Yami noticed it and roared at him. "Leave him alone, he doesn't love you, understand it!"

"It's just that I think that he would love me if we could met before…oh wait we did, but it was a bad impression…"

"STOP IT NOW!" Yami with a lot of rage pushed Zignar out of his den, and then a loud "thud" was heard of the floor. While he began scratching the others body he heard the other members of the tribe fighting with someone. Seto, Malik and Bakura were fighting with other demons, maybe with the members of Zignar's group.

Yami held the neck of Zignar with one of his tails and with the others he attacked him everywhere. Yugi was looking terrified from his den of how everyone was fighting, in case something wrong happened he made a shield around him.

Zignar defending himself biting the leaders legs, Yami screamed and let go. Now the enemy ran in circles around Yami biting him in the back, in the fifth time he was bitten Yami pushed Zignar away shooting a thunder.

Yami shoot fire balls and Zignar avoided them, the enemy stood up and ran towards Yami preparing one of his tails to attack; the leader jumped to one side and bit Zignars tail and threw him away with a growl. Zignar really mad shoot from his tales a blue ray that petrified Yami, as Yami could not move the other bit him several times on the neck producing some blood to come out.

From the pain the leader whimpered but he could do nothing about it. Yugi not far away saw his mate in danger and ran towards the battle, he formed a huge twister that went directly to Zignar and took him away, as the enemy was far Yugi healed Yami with his first tale.

Yami licked his mates cheek being thankful and ran towards Zignar that was laying on the floor, the leader attacked the others body with his claws growling at the same time showing he was at charge.

The other demons that were fighting saw their leader in trouble and stopped fighting to help him. The three of them scratched and bit Yami's body making him to scream and groan. Yugi worried went with him and appeared a shield around both, making the enemies to stop. Zignar's group howled and carried the leader away, running towards the forest and disappeared on the dark depths of the night.

Yugi looked horrified at his injured husband, he made the shield to go and dragged him softly from the back to their den. The rest of the tribe was a little hurt but, that wasn't something that some sleep could not heal; all of them entered to their dens to have some sleep.

Yami opened his crimson eyes and saw Yugi very worried.

"Hey there Yugi…"

"Yami are you ok? Please tell me you are"

"I am…"

"Comenasai that I did not stayed inside the den as you said"

"Is ok… thanks of it I'm alive"

Yugi let some tears to fall from his eyes in concern, he still did not know if he could heal him. Yami was too weak that he returned to his human form, Yugi sighed and pasted his healing tail across the leaders body. A green light covered Yami for some minutes, when it disappeared some of the wounds vanished, but most of them kept bleeding.

The younger took Yami's shirt off slowly showing big injures in all the back and arms, and maybe there were more on the legs, now Yugi a little ashamed and blushing took off Yami's pants and there actually were more injuries.

"I love the way you blush little one…"

"Oh, thank you. Just let me take of your wounds"

Yami smiled weakly at his lover, he did loved how Yugi blushed. "Sure sweetie…"

Yugi began to lick one of the wounds on Yami's back softly, at first the leader groaned but then he calmed down. Yugi hated to taste the blood of Yami, that meant that he was hurt, something very bad for him, but now all he could do was to help his mate to heal, that was going to take some time.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Yami-kun?"

"I know why I was angry"

Yugi looked at his husband waiting for an answer. "Tell me please"

"I was angry because...I was scared that Zignar could hurt you, I was afraid that I could loose you and the kits... That's why I did not wanted that you came out of the den...that's why I got angrier since you were pregnant...and that's why... I'm angry with him... Will you forgive me, for screaming to you...?"

Yugi smiled at Yami kindly. "I do, but I understand. Sometimes to be angry is a way to show you are scared"

**HELPMETONOTLOVEYOU**

Nekogal: Hope you liked it, and I am very very very very very very very sorry of not updating these days, it's just that school keeps me busy! Especially that stupid teacher of Geography I have…she loves to give us work to do…

Yami: I can't believe that it takes you so long to write a simple chapter

Nekogal: I said I was sorry!

Yami: Well I don't forgive you

Yugi: Come one Yami, she is ashamed of herself, forgive her.

Yami: Why should I do it?

Yugi: Because if you do, we will spend all the night on an empty room together, and doing private stuff. As long as you wish –gives puppy eyes- please?

Yami: -sighs- how can I say no to a great deal like that? -gives hug to Yugi-

Nekogal: thanks I guess.

Yugi: Review please! And any kind of question Nekogal will try to answer it

Yami: more kissing and less speaking –gives kiss to Yugi on the lips-

Nekogal: -sweat- Until next time!


	10. My Family

Nekogal: Hey there people! I'm back and with the next chapter of "Winning my Mate's Love" Wee! Be happy about it, also, before I continue, you must know that I will begin my exams this week and I will be a little busy studying so don't expect that much.

Yugi: Everyone has a life out of Fanfiction, and is pretty harsh, especially for a thirteen year old girl.

Nekogal: Thanks Yugi

Yami: Remember that Nekogal does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the demon idea, just the plot. So enjoy the fic!

**IFYOUAREHURTANDI'MHAVINGTROUBLE,WHOWILLTAKECAREOFOURFAMILY?**

**Second week (the kits will be born at any moment) (also is the last week of mating season)**

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and yawned. Last night was very active, Yami got crazy and just moans and screams came out from his mouth. Yugi blinked and noticed that Yami was hugging him but still asleep, the little one chuckled at it and tried to move out from the strong arms.

He was very careful and finally made it. He sighed and smiled at Yami happily. The last week the leader had been healing from his wounds, he always stayed inside the den resting, a little bored looking how the kits were playing with each other; he wanted to go out but still Yugi did not let him, and that included to have sex, so finally he healed enough and gave the best night to Yugi in all his life.

Yugi rubbed the back from his head a little ashamed of not letting Yami to do all he wanted to, but still it was for the best.

Right now since he woke up Yugi felt a little sick and weird for a reason, but maybe it was nothing.

Then from nowhere the babies kicked Yugi's stomach in a strong way, he groaned and touched his stomach. "Hey calm down, ok? That hurt a little…"

Yami opened his eyes in shock and immediately stood up and sat next to Yugi, he touched the younger's stomach and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yugi are you alright? What does it hurts? Are you feeling sick? Is everything ok?"

Yugi giggled and moved Yami's hands down, he gave a slight kiss on the lips and answered. "I'm alright, nothing hurts, I'm not feeling sick, and yes, everything is ok"

Yami sighed in relief "It's just that I heard you saying something hurt you"

"It was nothing at all, the babies just kicked a little. Nothing bad"

"Are you sure?"

Before Yugi could answer, he felt nausea and sicker than before, maybe there really was something wrong. He caressed his stomach and with his other hand touched his forehead, he felt he was going to fall at any moment.

Yami got a little more worried; and then Yugi fell, fortunately Yami caught his body before it touched the floor. Something serious was happening to his lover, or maybe it was the time to have his family.

The leader laid carefully and slowly his mate on the floor, still looking at him.

"Yugi, how do you feel?"

Yugi's voice turned soft now "I feel weird from my stomach… and a little sleepy…"

Then a strange liquid came down from Yugi's stomach, it was the time to have his family. Yami a little worried answered to Yugi.

"Then have some sleep, I will call Ryou and Marik for some help ok?

"Ok…"

Both turned into their demon forms. The leader was one year older and that meant he had six tales now and a new power; Yami moved the rock, he looked at Yugi before he left, then smiling he walked away the den and closed it again.

He scratched the rock of Bakura's den desperately; in seconds Bakura opened a little mad.

"What do you want? I was busy"

"I'm very sorry I interrupted you, but I need Ryou"

Bakura reacted in the wrong way. "Why?! He is my mate!"

"Don't worry, is nothing, is just that I think I will be father soon and I need his help"

Now the grey demon calmed down "Oh, ok" Bakura turned around inside the den "Honey! Yami wants you here! Get your clothes on now!"

Yami gave a weak laugh "So, if you are here, where are Yukito, Eimi, Yuni and Lee?"

"They are outside playing with Malik's and Seto's' kits; Seto is taking care of all of them"

"Oh, ok"

Then Ryou walked near Bakura's side "I'm here what's up?"

Yami smiled of relief at seeing Ryou "I think Yugi is in labor"

"Oh god! I can't believe it, I will be right there in a second, go and bring Marik. We might need his help" Ryou before running away gave a kiss to Bakura on the cheek "See you later sweet pie" After saying it he ran away.

Yami gave a smirk and looked at Bakura "Sweet pie?"

"Shut up…"

The leader left and ran now to where Malik and Marik where, under a tree watching the kits playing, both were happy and licking each other.

"Um hi guys, sorry to disturb you…"

Malik looked up "Is ok, unless you are not here for a good reason"

"It is a good reason, I need Marik's help for a moment, if you don't mind"

"Why you need his help?"

"Yugi is in labor, maybe he can help me and Ryou"

Malik stayed in silence and Marik spoke in his place "I will go now" He stood up and turned to Malik "Sorry honey, but he needs me"

"Is ok, go on, I want to see how they are anyway"

Marik licked Malik's cheek and ran away, Yami followed him and then with no talking they arrived to the den. Both entered and found Ryou (in his human form) caressing the back of Yugi.

Marik helped Ryou, and Yami licked Yugi's face lovely staying by his side.

"Yugi are you ok?"

"Kind of…"

"Ryou, Marik what should we do?"

Ryou answered "Yugi needs to push, and hard. We don't know how many kits are, so it may take time. Are you ready Yugi?"

Yugi gave a little nod.

**Four**** hours later**

Yugi was sweating a lot, he had tears in his eyes and there were already five kits born, but still it was not all of them. He felt really tired, and Yami was by his side licking the sweat and tears away from his face until it was all over. Ryou was warming the already born kits, he did not licked so they knew he wasn't their mother; and Marik was helping Yugi, now he had his hands covered with blood, also that some mewling was heard in all the room.

"Come on Yugi, just a little more"

"It's too difficult… I can't!" Yugi answered still crying.

Yami tried to cheer Yugi up. "Come one sweetheart I'm here with you, I'm sure you can do it. You can do anything if you want to"

"But what if I can't do it?"

"I have no doubt that you will make it, just believe ok?"

Yugi nodded "Ok…" He closed his eyes and pushed harder than before, groaning and whimpering at the same time. And then Marik began to scream happily.

"Yugi made it!"

Now there were six little and fragile kits. Ryou and Marik smiled at the scene and then looked at Yami who was almost crying of happiness. Ryou and Marik smiled to each other and congratulated the couple; both walked to the entrance, before leaving Ryou whispered something to Yami.

"Yami, when Yugi and you meet your kits be sure to give him something special. You know…private…"

Yami got a little confused "Why?"

"Well, when I was pregnant and made the kits to be born Bakura gave me something so good, and well, I felt great. To Marik happened the same, like that he will recover some of his energy"

"Well ok, and thank you very much for helping"

"It's no problem" Marik smiled "Actually it was an honor to help the mate of the leader"

With that said Marik and Ryou left. Yami looked at Yugi again and saw that he was licking the blood away from kits bodies; they were snuggling into his belly and mewling in a cute way. The leader walked closer and sniffed each one of them, he identified three boys and three girls.

Two boys were black with amethyst and crimson eyes, the other was white with amethyst eyes. One of the girls was exactly like Yami, the other girls were white but one with amethyst eyes and the other with crimson eyes.

The blood was gone, and now Yugi was licking each one of them to show them his love; He was very happy in that moment, still letting some tears to fall; Yami sat next to his mate and looked at his new children with a big smile letting a few tears to fall, he licked all of Yugi's face producing some giggling.

Yami now licked his kits with affection. "And how are we going to name them?"

Yugi pointed with his nose to the white boy with amethyst eyes "This little creature will be Theon, like my father. And this little boy" Yugi pointed with his nose to the black boy with crimson eyes "Will be Atemu. And the black crimson eyes girl will be Mirth; you name the other three" (A/N: Mirth is in honor to my best friend, that's why I chose it. Hope she is glad of it )

Yami chuckled, he looked at the little black boy with amethyst eyes "He will be Imen" Yami pointed the other white girls but with different eyes "The one that looks like you will be Umi, the other one will be Numi"

Yugi looked at the kits and chuckled "I love the names"

"And I love you sweetie" Yami licked Yugi's cheek.

Yugi chuckled "I love you too Yami-kun"

All of the kits yawned and snuggled with each other, Yugi giggled at it and turned to Yami again. "We finally have a family"

"Yeah, and I'm very happy of it. My biggest wish finally came true" Yami licked Yugi's cheek "And are you feeling in a good mood?"

Yugi understood, but still he asked "For what?"

"For something naughty between you and me" Yami separated Yugi from the kits a little and rolled over to be on top.

"Maybe I am. Found out for yourself"

Both turned into their human forms. Yami got off his and Yugi's shirt and smirked of what he was going to do, he began licking the sensitive spot on the ear and produced some moans. Yami then whispered something to Yugi "prepare yourself"

Yugi chuckled and waited for the best. Then Yami went down to the soft and pale neck and kissed, licked and bit it slowly like a thirsty vampire. Yugi just loved the feeling of Yami's tongue on his skin, he wanted more, he needed more, it was just unstoppable to feel in that way.

The leader gave a kiss to Yugi on the lips and caressed the back of the other, the only sound that came out from them was moans and the sound of the lips touching each other softly.

Yami noticed that his mate's nipples were all alone and waiting to be touched, he smirked and licked them in circular motion producing Yugi to shiver all of his body. The leader moved his tongue slowly, and his hands down to the zipper, moving it down.

Yami moved to the other nipple while getting his and Yugi's pants off (A/N: He must be pretty good at it don't you think?)

Yugi still moaning spoke to Yami "oh…Yami, y-you can…oh! Do whatever you w-want with me…"

"I'm glad to hear it"

Yami sucked from the nipple one more time and went down to the novel, licking it inside and outside from it, with his hands exploring every single inch of Yugi's soft legs.

The leader went more down and opened Yugi's legs giving him enough space for what he was going to do right now; first he touched softly with his index finger the member that was turning erect at the excitation. Yami repeated the same move several times; Yugi just closed his eyes purring and relaxing, waiting patiently for all the passion and lust inside his lover.

After the little massage Yami bend down and licked the member with so much kind, his hands came to the back and caressed it. Yugi purred louder and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Yami's shoulder and pushing his mate's head deeper.

Yami understood what Yugi wanted, he licked with more enthusiasm and joy. His hormones were getting crazy and then obeying the orders of his instincts the leader held with his arms the back of Yugi and got even closer, he began to suck from it, he collocated it fully in his mouth, scraping with his teeth the soft skin of the erected member.

"Oh Yami! Yami…g-get inside of me n-now!"

Yami wanted the same, before he did it he sucked very hard the member producing a passionate scream. The leader came up again and collocated himself in front of Yugi's entrance, he showed four fingers to Yugi; then the younger understood , he placed the four fingers inside his mouth covering them with saliva. Yami took out the fingers from the warm mouth, he looked at them and then licked one of the four enjoying the flavor.

Then Yami moved his fingers down the entrance "Are you ready sweetie?"

Yugi felt dizzy for everything Yami did to him so he just nodded in affirmation. The leader smiled and placed the first finger slowly, at the beginning Yugi gave a scream but then he calmed down and purred. Yami collocated the second and then the third; Yugi felt a little pain but still a lot of lust so he let Yami to continue.

"Yugi do you feel pain?"

Yugi giggled "Just… al-little, but just fuck me already…"

"You are so naughty…" Yami purred in a naughty way.

Yami smiled at Yugi and then moved his fingers deeper trying to go over the hedge, Yugi's walls tightened not letting him to, it felt warm and delicious but all he could do was to take his fingers out. He did it, and without asking Yami moved his member to the other's entrance in a fast way. Yugi gasped at it but Yami's lips shut him up.

Following his instincts Yami began to thrust in and out, also he kissed passionately the others soft lips. Yugi moved his hands to Yami's cheeks and deepened the kiss, both moaning at the sensation in that instant.

Both separated and Yami kissed and licked the neck of his lover, at the same time thrusting in and out, harder and faster at each time. The screams of Yugi motivated Yami to keep going on and on, so much that he began biting the neck and to thrust so hard that make Yugi to scream loud the others name.

Yami was officially crazy, and so much was the passion that he bit the neck way too hard producing Yugi to bleed. The leader tasted the blood and separated from Yugi, without going out from him; he stared at the wound and licked the blood away trying to apologize.

"I'm very sorry Yugi"

"Is ok, actually it feels good how you are licking my neck" Yugi kissed Yami's nose "Go on"

The blood stopped flowing and then Yami kept thrusting trying to find the special spot. As last time the leader remembered where the prostate was, so he searched up and hit it in a hard way making Yugi to scream, the scream was so loud that two or three kits whimpered.

"HARDER!"

Yami with a smirk did as Yugi ordered. Yugi began panting of the emotion he felt in that moment, he wanted more and moved his legs down to the back of Yami, hugging him to make him go deeper.

"HIT IT FASTER AND HARDER NOW!"

Both were out of control, Yami felt a lot of energy popped into his body and he used it to hit the special spot several times; he did it so hard, so fast and with such enthusiasm that Yugi screamed like he never did.

Then a cum was coming, Yugi felt it and did not bothered himself to stop it, he just let it to flow over his body to Yami's. The leader moaned at the feeling of the liquid flowing, it was warm and thick.

"Oh, that was delicious Yugi. Do it again"

Yami hit the prostate as hard as he could to produce the same result than before, Yugi screamed again and felt the cum coming again. Yami came out from Yugi and placed the member inside his mouth, tasting the milky liquid, it tasted sour and spicy. The liquid stopped flowing and Yami looked at Yugi, he gave a kiss to him on the cheek and smiled.

Yugi was panting, it was too much for him, but still it was fabulous. The leader again got inside of Yugi and thrust in and out to give a good end at it, he hit the prostate hearing a scream as an answer, and with that heard Yami came out and laid next to Yugi.

Both panting looked at each other happily, then they looked to the kits who were shaking a little. Yugi frowned at seeing this, he stood up quickly and put on his clothes on; he turned to his demon form and laid next to his kits to give them warmth.

The kits felt the presence of their mother and snuggled to Yugi's body mewling in a very cute way, all of them. Yugi kindly licked each one of them, smiling when they fell asleep.

Yami put on his clothes, he turned into his demon form and laid next to Yugi and stared at his new children sleeping peacefully. Yami licked the small back of Theon, and Yugi smiled at it, that little kit was named in honor of his father who saved his life and Yugi was going to love him and his brothers and sisters so much, so much that he could his life for them.

"Yami, I'm glad that some of them look a lot like you"

Yami smiled "And I'm glad they look like you too"

"Thanks" Yugi yawned "Do you mind if I have some sleep? Is just that giving birth and then make love makes me feel really tired"

"I have no problem with it" Yami licked Yugi's cheek.

"Yami, I love you so much. And I already love these little creatures"

"I love you too Yugi, and that includes the kits. And I promise that I will always be there to help you anytime you need me, I will always protect you"

Yugi smiled "I already feel protected with you here"

Yugi yawned again and closed his eyes to have some sleep. Yami stared at the scene for a moment and could not hold but smile at it, it's just that it was beautiful. Yami covered his family with his six tales, not too much to let the kits to breathe.

The only sound heard now was the calm breathing of Yugi and the kits, Yami smiled and felt his eyelids heavy. Then he yawned and finally closed his eyes to have some sleep.

**  
****LET'SBEHAPPY, LET'SBETOGETHER**

Nekogal: How was that? Did you like it? Well I did, also that I feel a little guilty that the lemon was like half of this chapter. But anyway, I think it was good.

Yugi: Well, it was very cute.

Nekogal: Thanks Yugi, what you think about it Yami?

Yami: yeah, it's good, sure, whatever. I just care that you write about me and the little naughty one.

Yugi: Yami there's people reading!

Yami: So what? I want that the world knows about our love. –Hugs Yugi-

Yugi: -blushes- well that is very sweet from you.

Nekogal: You two look so damn cute together.

Yami and Yugi: Thanks!

Nekogal: Well dear reviewers that's all for now, hope you liked it. Also any kind of question you have I will try to answer it soon, or later. Oh, and don't forget to review please! But mean ones can hurt… Until next time!


	11. Hurting you

Nekogal: Oh yeah! I finished my exams, isn't that great?! So I have some time to write, wee!

Yugi: That's good to know.

Yami: So you can cheer up now, she is back and with new ideas for next chapter, even though they are a little bad.

Nekogal: Hey! Well anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the demon idea. Just the plot inside my head, so enjoy the chapter!

**WEFINALLYAREPARENTSISN'TTHATWONDERFUL?**

Yami opened his eyes and realized what happened, he was asleep just moments ago, and Yugi was by his side with the six kits still sleeping. Yami stood up slowly trying not to wake up his family, he moved his tails away from the kits, but one of them whimpered at not feeling his father.

It was Atemu, Yami smiled at him and licked his back to sleep him again. The little creature snuggled to Yugi's body and slept without doing any sound. Before Yami could leave he made sure all of them were sleeping; trying to not make any kind of noise Yami opened the boulder.

"Where are you going…?"

Yami turned around and saw Yugi, (A/N: Apparently he failed, jeje) still lying on the floor but with his eyes opened, he looked a little dizzy.

"Sorry I woke you up sweetie"

"It's ok Yami" Yugi yawned deeply "So, where are you going?"

Yami smiled at Yugi kindly "I was going to tell everyone the kits were born. Also I want the tribe to meet them"

Yugi chuckled and looked down at the kits "Then go, I will stay here"

"Ok, it will take only a minute" Yami went outside; he winked to Yugi and closed again the boulder.

Yugi chuckled to himself. "You are very lucky, you have a great father and you should know that he is so kind, and sweet, and lovely, protective and very handsome. You will always be safe if he stays around, be sure about that"

Apparently Yugi's voice woke up the kits, all of them yawned at different timing, except of Umi and Numi who did it exactly the same; and looked up at Yugi and then all of them began to mewl.

"What is it? You feel cold? Are you hungry?" Yugi wasn't worried, but he wanted to know what did they needed or wanted.

As an answer, Imen's stomach growled. Yugi giggled at it and understood what they wanted, they were hungry, and he did not blamed them, it had been like two hours since they were born and they did not ate anything.

"So you are hungry little things. Just because you are too little you can't eat meat ok? So I guess I will have to feed you" (A/N: If you think this is awful, sick, horrible or just gross please don't blame me, it's just that I didn't have other choice! So if you get traumatized then I'm sorry…)

Yugi moved into a better position and adjusted the kits perfectly so they didn't have trouble eating. Then Yugi relaxed closing eyes at feeling the six little muzzles sucking from his belly, he laid his head on the floor and took some rest (Yami woke him up so he couldn't sleep very well)

As he closed his eyes Yugi felt really calmed, just the sound of the kits mewling was heard; he was happy, his life was perfect now, he had all he wanted, a nice tribe, a sweet and nice mate and a beautiful family; nothing possibly could be wrong.

Then a sound made Yugi to open his eyes again, he heard the boulder covering the entrance being opened, he just didn't bothered himself to turn around, he was too tired to move.

Yugi's voice was low but still it could be heard "Hello sweetie, the tribe is going to come right?"

There was no answer. And the one that entered wasn't Yami, was Zignar and with his sixth tail, he gave an evil smile at seeing Yugi alone. He prepared his sharp claws to kill the little kits at any moment, he stepped closer to Yugi slowly and trying to not make any sound.

Zignar's tongue was already tasting Yugi's skin; after he killed the kits he was going to enjoy the body of the little one.

"Yami are you ok?"

Yugi turned around.

"YUGI WATCH OUT!"

Yugi gasped and made a shield around him, Zignar tried to penetrate it but in vain. From behind was Yami running towards them and pushed Zignar away from his family and to not make Yugi to be in danger the leader with some thunders moved Zignar out of the den.

When the enemy was standing up he already was being bitten by Yami, in his neck, legs and back; the leader with his claws scratched him on the face producing some blood to come out. Zignar defending himself scratched Yami on the face.

Zignar groaned and from his new tail he became invisible. Yami was looking for him and then he received a scratch and another and another, the leader had to think and then he looked at the floor trying to ignore the bites and scratches. And then Yami noticed Zignar's steps, he was moving in circles and with a quick move the leader pushed the enemy away.

Zignar was visible again, he was on the floor with anger in his face. With all of his anger he shoot spheres of dark energy going straight to Yami, he avoided some of them running in zigzag trying to reach his enemy and when he did lightning came out from his tail. The enemy received some of them but he still was standing on his feet.

And then with and impressive move Zignar punched Yami to the ground and stepped with one of his legs on Yami's neck. The leader began to groan and then to scream, he wasn't breathing and maybe he was going to die.

Yugi was watching how Yami was having trouble, then he remembered how his father gave his life for him, and he was not letting that to happen again. With the decision in mind Yugi made a shield around the kits and ran towards Zignar scratching him on the face. The enemy stepped back groaning at the pain and looked at Yugi with anger.

Now Yugi felt brave, and there wasn't fear inside of him, he walked next to Yami still on his guard and healing him with his first tail. Yami coughed a little, he blinked and without any wounds he stood up again.

"Yugi stay back, I will try to take care of the rest"

"But…"

"Do it!"

Yugi nodded and stepped back from the battle.

Zignar looked at Yami with an evil smile on his face "Give up, there's nothing you can do to save him and your stupid kits"

Yami turned angry "There's a lot that I can do, and that is something you can't even imagine!"

Yami's sixth tail sparkled with a blue light, everything was surrounded by it and when it disappeared there were six Yamis (A/N: All of them were so hot) All of them were looking angry at Zignar, all of their claws were out, and all of them growled.

Yugi gasped at it, it was amazing at seeing Yami's new power, and now he was sure Zignar was going to die finally.

All of the Yamis surrounded Zignar and began to attack, with fire, thunders, lightning, ice, scratches and bites. Zignar was screaming in pain and his blood were in the Yamis teeth having no mercy at him.

Desperately using his last energy Zignar turned invisible again. The Yami's stopped attacking and searched for him, Yugi was also looking for him, and he would made a shield for himself in case Zignar walked to him but he was using it with the kits.

Then from nowhere Yugi felt someone biting his first tail, he screamed in pain and because of the surprise he healed the one who did it. Yami made his clones to go away and turned at Yugi who was on the floor screaming and crying at something. Zignar turned visible again and he was biting and licking the neck of Yugi, making some blood to come out. Also that he was trying to touch Yugi's member with his, but the younger was moving too much.

Some drops of blood were falling from Zignar's teeth and Yugi's hair; the enemy was sucking from the wound made by him and right now he wasn't hurt anymore.

Yugi's screams where horrifying for Yami "STOP IT! IT HURTS STOP IT!"

Yami was very mad now and shoot fire to separate Zignar from his lover's neck. The enemy fell to the floor still laughing and enjoying the taste of Yugi's blood.

Yugi stayed away from Zignar still whimpering and crying softly at the pain. Zignar by his way smirked in victory "He tastes as delicious as I thought" then laughing he ran away as he always does.

Yami screamed to the direction Zignar ran away "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The leader angry like he never was turned around to see Yugi still on the floor whimpering. Yami bend down and licked Yugi's cheek, and as answer the little one gave a smile.

"Yami…" Yugi's voice turned soft, low and weak.

Then Yami could not hold it and he began to cry, he was more worried than angry "Yugi why you didn't protected yourself?"

"Because… I can make one shield at the same time… and it was protecting the kits. Better me…than them"

"You worry about others, and not for yourself, not even caring of what happen to your life, I don't know how you do it. You are so kind…"

Yugi chuckled weakly "That's the way I am… But still… it was better that I die instead of the kits, right?"

"I-I guess so" Yami turning his voice firm again spoke to Yugi "I will take care of you, don't worry"

Both turned into their human forms, Yami picked Yugi up and took him inside the den carefully. When they entered the kits were snuggling with each other and still surrounded with the shield. Then Yugi fell unconscious and the shield disappeared; Yami still sad laid his mate on the floor slowly next to the kits.

All of the kits opened their eyes and looked at their mother worried, they sensed something was wrong with Yugi, and then kindly all of them moved a little closer and licked Yugi's face.

Yami almost cried at the scene, the little kits were worried too as he was.

Yugi feeling six little tongues on his face opened his eyes. At seeing his kits Yugi chuckled kindly and smiled "I will be ok… don't worry"

The kits stopped licking, but began mewling. Yugi almost cried at it, feeling guilty.

"Come on don't cry, or I will too" Then some tears appeared on Yugi's eyes but still his smile did not vanished; he couldn't hold it.

Yami smiling sadly looked to the kits and then to Yugi, he stared at the wound on his neck, it still was bleeding and that wasn't a good sign. To Yami's mind came the picture of Yugi crying and Zignar laughing, he wanted to return back in time and kill him. After some thinking the leader returned to reality.

"Yugi, I need you to turn into your demon form so I can lick the blood away"

Yugi wiped the tears away and nodded at Yami still with the smile.

Both returned into their demon forms; Yugi laid down still with the kits next to his face, relaxing and trying to calm down. Kindly Yugi began to lick his kits bodies to warm them and show that he was ok until they fell asleep again.

Yami laid down next to Yugi, he looked for the wound and when he saw it he licked it slowly. Yugi groaned a little at the pain then he took a deep breathe and calmed down, still licking the newborns.

"Yugi does it hurt?"

"A little…"

"I feel… guilty this happened to you"

"Yami, it's not your fault" Yugi groaned "It wasn't your fault Zignar attacked me"

Yami blinked and realized something "He attacked you?"

"Kind of. It was like he was trying to seduce me and to hurt me at the same time. It's a little confusing, but you get my point right?"

"I think so"

"And also…"

Yami looked confused at Yugi "Also what?"

"He was trying to… t-to make contact with…me"

Yami thought for a second, and after some thinking he realized Yugi meant to sexual contact. That made Yami to turn angrier at it, but he boiled up that feeling inside of him to not scare his family (again).

"Yami, I'm scared"

Yami stopped licking and looked at Yugi "I am too, that something happens to you or the kits"

"That's why I fear. I think he came to the den to kill them, if you hadn't told me then I don't know what could happen"

"But it didn't, they are ok, you will be soon and maybe he won't show up in days. Winter is coming and maybe the cold will stop him"

"Maybe" Both kept in silence for some time and then Yugi spoke again "Yami, if you told the tribe the kits were born then why didn't everyone came to help you fight?"

"Because I didn't call them"

Yugi looked back at Yami confused "Why?"

"Because you see, I was going to call Bakura, but then I saw movement near our den, then I figured out it was Zignar, so when I saw him I ran to save you"

"Oh, ok"

"But still I don't want the tribe to see you in this state"

Yugi laid his head down and relaxed again and closed his eyes "Then I guess, we can forget about him in some time"

"Hai" After Yami answered he continued to lick the wound until there wasn't anymore blood.

Then when he noticed Yugi was already asleep. Yami smiled and licked his cheek. "Have some rest"

Yami's voice made Imen to open his eyes with a yawn, so the leader bend down and licked his back "You go back to sleep ok, I will stay here to take care of you"

Imen understood and slept again, snuggling along with his brothers and sisters to Yugi's body. The sleeping mother felt their presence and covered them softly with his tails.

Yami looked again at his family, and then he returned to the entrance, sitting down to be sure that no one was in there wanting to get in. But right now all that he could do was wait for the Winter.

**THISISNOTTHEENDMYDEARFRIEND**

Nekogal: I give you this chapter to celebrate my exams are over, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Yugi: So now you can prepare yourselves for next chapter! Wee!

Yami: But still that doesn't mean that your results were good.

Nekogal: They were! Most of them…

Yugi: So, we will see you next time, any kind of question you have Nekogal will try to answer it, don't forget to review and until next time!


	12. Facing the Winter

Nekogal: Hello there dear readers! It's nice to come along another chapter of "Winning my Mate's love" But before I continue, I want you to know that I have new ideas for stories (I know some of you already read this on "Trying to break us apart" But there are readers that haven't) The ideas will be below the chapter.

Yugi: We want you to read the chapter first.

Yami: And we will explain everything at the end, so no hurries, take your time to read the chapter.

Nekogal: And as you know I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the demon idea, just the plot inside my head. So enjoy the chapter!

**MYWORSTENEMYISMYSELF**

It pasted a week, and the kits were growing up very fast, but still they were fragile at everything and little babies. All of the tribe met them, including the kits of Seto, Bakura and Malik, and as everybody thought, the kits looked exactly the same as their parents. Yami was very happy at it.

But new days brings new events, the mating season was over and Winter arrived to the tribe, and maybe the upcoming snow was going to vanish Yami's happiness; at first it wasn't that cold but each day became colder that the last one and it was a little hard to get warm. Also that Yami's territory didn't have a lot of food, and unfortunately they had to hunt to unknown territory.

Not forgetting that Yami was very protective as a father, and he feared that the cold could kill one of his kits, so that's why he made a new rule: "The kits and their respective mothers are not allowed to leave their dens unless it's and emergency or winter is over. Until the cold stops everything we'll return to normal"

Everyone agreed to the rule, and they had good reasons to, they were fathers and that made them to feel worried about their family.

About the hunt, the four mates divided in their own territory, Seto on the north, Malik on the South, Bakura at the East, and Yami at the West. If they found some prey it was for the mothers, it was important that they kept alive along with their kits, so they did not worried a lot for themselves.

The only good thing was that Zignar did not and maybe he will not show up in winter, that was the only thing that made Yami to feel relief, but until now all of the snow was coming over and he had to hold on. He had to find a way to make the tribe and his family happy.

The night of that last day of the week, Yami returned from hunting, he got a stag; it was enough for Yugi and that was the important thing. The leader entered to his den and closed the boulder as quickly as he could so the snow could not get in; he threw the stag to a corner and turned around, and what he saw made him smile.

There was Yugi lying on the floor with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, Numi and Umi were eating, Mirth, Atemu and Imen were playing with Yugi's ears, and Theon was trying to stand up on his four legs. Then all of the kits stopped doing their stuff and looked up at Yami, when they saw him immediately they began to mewl happily.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw the stag on the corner, then at Yami in front of him "Hi Yami-kun I'm glad you are back, and so are the kits. We missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Then Yami's attention was brought by Theon who still was trying to stand up, and finally the little creature made it, he looked at himself (Theon) standing and he mewled in victory.

"I see someone has been practicing"

"Yep, he did it all the time you were gone"

Both parents stopped talking when Theon began to walk towards his father. Yami smiled kindly at him and saw how he fell like for seventh time in the day; Yami moved him up with his nose again, Theon with more decision walked to Yami.

Then giving seven little steps Theon was were his father and mewled happily. Then Yugi chuckled at seeing Yami picking his son up with his teeth and placing the kit on his back. Theon walked carefully on his father's back until he reached the ears and began to bit them softly.

Now Yami's attention was on Yugi "I brought you some dinner, it's not the best but its something. I think that will be enough for you"

"Thanks" Then Yugi realized what Yami said "Wait, you won't eat?"

"I care more about you, I actually don't mind of not having dinner"

Yugi's voice turned a little firm "Well I do, if you don't eat you might die in your next hunting. We can share it like we did the first time we went to hunt together"

Yami sighed "I guess there's no way I can make change your mind"

"Nope, there isn't"

Yami smirked "Are you sure?" The leader placed Theon back to the floor and bent down next to Yugi and licked his neck lovely "Not even this…?"

Yugi tried to not moan, but it felt so good and he could not hold it, he let the moan to go outside "That…i-is not fair… You won't convince me…"

Yami stopped licking and sighed at his failure "I guess you win"

"Never mess up with a demon that had six kits inside if him at the same time"

Yami smiled at Yugi "I will not forget it"

Meanwhile Yami was going to bring the stag, Yugi moved all of the kits next to him and wrapped them with his tails to give them warmth. Then from outside it could be heard a snow storm getting stronger; with that heard the kits snuggled more to Yugi's body and tried to sleep.

Yami moved the stag in front of Yugi, and looked at him in the eyes "Are you really sure you don't want the stag for your own?"

Yugi giggled "I'm sure, and even if I wanted, this stag is way too big for me"

"Ok"

Both began to eat, enjoying every single piece of meat.

* * *

In some minutes there was left half of the stag's body, and without Yugi noticing, Mirth came out from the tails and sniffed the meat.

Yugi looked down at the kits and just saw five of them; he looked desperately for Mirth and saw sniffing the stag's body. Yugi carried Mirth up with his teeth and placed her with his brothers and sisters again.

"Mirth you can't eat that until you are one month old. Try to not do that again ok?"

It was like Mirth understood; she nodded slightly giving it as an answer.

**Ten minutes later**

The stag was gone and Yami and Yugi had a great dinner, the kits were sleeping peacefully, but still the snow storm was outside. Yami was by Yugi's side, licking lovely his ears.

Yugi was trying to not purr, if he did the kits may woke up.

Yugi was chuckling at Yami's actions "Yami… stop!"

"Sorry, but its just that I love you so much"

"I do too and you know it but…"

Then the strong sound of the wind interrupted Yugi, it felt colder inside the den, like the blizzard was just inside with them, and suddenly there wasn't any noise heard. Yugi snuggled the kits to his body and covered them with his tails to give them warmth; and Yami by his side stood up from his position.

Yugi muttered "Y-Yami, where are you going?"

"Outside"

Then Yugi got scared and almost shouted "What?! Are you crazy? Its freezing outside!"

"My fur will protect me"

"No it won't! And you know it! At least let me help you"

"How?"

Then a shield surrounded Yami's body. "Like that. That's all I kind do. But if you die, I will regret letting you do this"

Yami chuckled and licked Yugi's cheek "I will come back"

Yugi nodded, and watched how Yami opened the boulder, letting some snow flakes to enter, and then to close it again.

* * *

The snow felt awful, and maybe without the shield Yami could die, but still he wasn't concentrated on that, what Yami wanted was to get some sticks and make some fire inside his den. Yami looked at the nearest tree and picked some sticks, then more and more that were on the floor.

Yami dig in the snow and got a little of grass, and with that it was enough. Yami gathering everything he needed, he looked up trying to find the way back to his den, the snow was too dense that he could barely see.

He kept looking around, he sniffed the snow trying to feel Yugi's beautiful scent, but he found another one. Yami's eyes turned angry and looked up again to see someone running away, he did not notice who it was; he tried to follow him but if he did he might get lost.

The leader ignored what just happened and kept searching for Yugi's scent, until finally not very far away he identified it. Happily Yami ran in the right direction and in minutes he found himself in front his den, he opened the boulder quickly, he entered and closed it again.

When Yugi saw Yami enter, the shield vanished. They did not spoke to each other; Yami left the grass on the floor, then the sticks, Yami placed them correctly and turn them on throwing some fire with his third tail.

Soon the den was covered with light and it was a little warmer than before. Yugi smiled at Yami and felt no cold anymore; he just lay down and closed his eyes.

Yami walked closer to his couple and chuckled "Is it better like this?"

"Yeah." Yugi stayed in silence for a moment but then he spoke again "Yami?"

Yami laid next to Yugi "Nanda?"

"Do you think, we can handle the winter?"

"What do you mean?"

Yugi looked up at Yami a little concerned "If we can protect the kits from the cold, if they won't die"

Yami sighed and understood Yugi's feelings "I'm sure we will be able to take care of them, if we are together, don't worry"

Before Yugi could say something, Numi sneezed softly; both parents immediately turned down looking at her. Yugi licked Numi's back trying to warm her again, his three tails surrounded the little creatures a little more tighter but not that much.

"Come on, don't be cold Numi. Mommy is here"

"I think the storm is getting stronger"

"I'm afraid so"

Then from nowhere the snow entered the den with a crashing wind and filled with cold and making the fire to blow out, Yugi used his own body to protect the kits, and Yami stood up to close the boulder again; grunting and fighting against the strong wind Yami could close it, he turned around panting and saw Yugi with the kits under his warm tails.

Yugi looked up at Yami worried, he felt very cold but he didn't care about himself, he just wanted the kits to be safe. Then he turned his gaze down again to make sure all of them were there.

Yugi stuttered half of the sentence. "Now, let's see. Numi, Umi, Atemu, Theon, Imen and…"

Yugi widened his eyes in shock "Oh my God where is Mirth?" Yugi looked at Yami again almost crying "Where is Mirth?!"

Both demons looked around in the room, but unfortunately Mirth wasn't anywhere. Yugi began to cry desperately, his tears falling from his cheeks and going down to the floor.

Yami felt fear, anger and concern, and with decision he opened the boulder again and screamed "I will look for her, even if I risk my own life!"

The leader left and closed the boulder. Yugi even more worried tried to not enter in panic at what just happened. "Please come back with Mirth safely!" The kits whimpered and mewled "No don't cry, I couldn't take it anymore, I'm enough worried, go back to sleep. Your father will return with your sister, don't worry"

Yugi licked the back of each kit slowly and kindly to warm then and sleep them again, but as he did the tears fell.

* * *

Yami was struggling to not fall or freeze for the cold, all he needed to do was find a black dot walking or maybe laying on the floor.

Some branches were falling, the birds tried to fly away, the snow was very thick and Yami almost did not felt his body. Barely closing his eyes but still watching his way carefully, Yami was aware what he was doing and he was going to bring Mirth back. He howled several times to see if there was any kind of answer but there was nothing but the sound of the wind.

Then there was another howl, Yami looked up surprised, Mirth was way too little to howl, she just was able to mewl; there was someone else with him, and maybe he was who he never expected to find.

"Show yourself!"

Of what Yami could see was, that behind a tree someone came out, the leader could not identify who it was but then Yami heard a weak mewl from where the stranger was.

"Mirth! Give me back my daughter you bastard!"

The voice was loud so it could be heard "Let's trade, I give you your precious daughter, and you give me Yugi"

"Zignar…"

Then the mewling turned louder, like a scream of pain. Yami let some tears to fall and attacked Zignar, he hurt him because of the dense snow, in pain Zignar screamed and let go of the kit. He ran away and left the little creature on the snow.

Yami quickly picked up Mirth with his teeth softly and ran back to the den, he was panting because of the fear, fear that he could loose his daughter.

The leader turned nervous and desperate, he tried to find the den but he was too pressured and then as a miracle he found the entrance to his den, he opened it and entered as fast as he could.

Yami turned the fire on again and placed Mirth near the fire so she could warm again, her eyes were closed, her breathing was slow and her skin was very cold. Yugi felt like he was going to die at seeing her, fighting to survive.

Yami licked the back of the kit several times; he did not stop until Mirth coughed.

Yugi would run at Mirth's side, but he was not going to let the other kits to feel cold. The younger just kept in there, watching how Yami was trying to warm their daughter again, worried and concerned.

Then the breathing of the little kit became normal and her crimson eyes opened. Yami picked her up with his teeth and walked near to his mate, and then being very careful he put her down next to his brothers and sisters.

The other kits noticing her presence licked her tiny body; Yami and Yugi stared at them with sad faces, they felt guilty, especially Yami.

Still with tears in his eyes Yugi spoke "Yami, who opened the boulder? And where was Mirth?"

Yami sighed without turning his gaze from Mirth "Zignar did it, he was the one who opened it and caught Mirth, and he wanted you in her place"

"If only could be there, I would give myself. And maybe Mirth wouldn't be hurt"

Yami's tone turned loud "You will never do that, no matter what! If Zignar ever uses our kits as a bait to get you, I will always fight him. Don't give yourself for nothing, I'm here to protect you"

"I know but, what did you do back there?"

"I attacked him; he could not see me because of the snow. You need to get this as a warning from him"

"But still… what if you are not here, and I'm all alone and Zignar tries to hurt some of our kits?"

"In your place, I would protect them, but still that will never happen"

"Ok…"

The kits stopped licking their sister and snuggled to Yugi's body again; Yugi licked Mirth's back, he was happy she was ok.

Yami calmed down and looked at Yugi with soft eyes. "Yugi, I'm scared"

Yugi surprised looked up at Yami again "Of what? You are the leader; I mean someone like you never feels fear"

"I'm scared of what Zignar might do to you if he gets you Yugi"

"Like what?"

Yami's eyes became sadder "Like, abuse of your body, maybe he can even hurt you, he can make you pregnant, he can change you from inside, he can do anything…" A tear fell from Yami's eye, he did not wanted to talk about it anymore.

Yugi sighed and smiled at Yami "I never thought you could feel that way Yami" Yugi licked Yami's cheek "Now I know what fear is to you koi, but still don't worry, even if he gets me I will never stop loving you. It's a promise"

Yami returned the smile "Promise"

**WHENIFELLYOUALWAYSPICKMEUP**

Nekogal: Yay! I made it longer for you because I'm ashamed of updating too late. And also about the new ideas, it's very simple, Yami explain it.

Yami: Sure. You see Nekogal's stories will end soon or later, and when they do she wants to keep writing so here are some ideas. You will vote for the one you want to read first, or just vote in the order you would like she write them. You can only vote once, **not **twice.

Yugi: These are the ideas:

**1) A new Queen, a new Kingdom**

Yugi is the princess of England and soon he is getting married but without love; his father did not make the best job and the kingdom is in very bad state because of him. Yami, a villager is sent by his father to kill the princess so the bad economy stops. How will Yami and Yugi meet each other?

**2) Looking for my True Love**

Yami is the prince of The Shadow Realm, and by force he will get married with Anzu. His father knows Yami does not love her and gives him a chance to go look for his wife. If he fails he will have Anzu as queen of his kingdom. Will Yami succeed? Will he throw away his kingdom for his love? Or will he just live a life of depression?

**3) Remember me Pharaoh**

Yugi when he was a baby was kidnapped by Zork, and now he was raised by the Lord of Darkness as a dark creature. Zork tells Yugi the pharaoh loved him in his past life but he does not remember, Yugi will do anything to recover his love. But what if Zork it's just using him to reach Yami's heart and destroy it? Will Yugi be loved? Will the lies become the new truth or just a life of tragedy?

Nekogal: There you go, the summary will be shorter but I just wanted you to know fully the plot idea. And in case you wanted to know, Yugi is threaten as a girl in the first and third story. I will wait for your votes!

Yami: Don't forget to rate and review, Nekogal will love to know what you think.

Yugi: And don't forget to vote!! –Gives a deep kiss to Yami on the lips-

Yami: -Silly- Wow… Until next time!


	13. Unwanted Information

Nekogal: Hey there dear readers! I'm with the next chapter of "Winning my Mate's love" So be happy!

Yugi: Nekogal has the results if you hadn't checked out, they are in her account.

Yami: And as everyone knows she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters, or the demon idea, just the plot.

Nekogal: So enjoy the chapter!

**IFYOUWEREMINEIWOULDBEVERYHAPPY**

Winter was still up, and it was not going to be gone just like that, the tribe had to be strong and get through it. The leader calmed down a bit, but he still was on his guard because of Zignar's visit, the good thing was that the cold lowered and the snow was thinner than the first week.

It still was hard to found food in the forest, sometimes they had to hunt birds on the top of the trees, or when they were more desperate they had to go more ahead of their territory, especially Yami, it took him almost half an hour to come back from hunting to only get a little doe.

For now Yami's goal was to teach his kits how to survive, hunt, howl and maybe use their powers, now that they were two and a half weeks old.

The next day the snow was very calm by now; Yugi woke up yawning and finding himself in Yami's warm embrace, he smiled and moved from the strong arms, when he was out he rubbed the back of his head and searched for the kits, he chuckled at seeing all of them sleeping on Yami's chest.

Then Umi's stomach growled and made her to wake up, she mewled making her brothers and sisters to wake too and mewl along her. Yami groaned and opened his eyes, he first noticed the six kits on his chest and then he moved then to the floor softly yawning of tiredness.

Yugi kept staring at the scene happily "Good morning Yami"

Yami was still sleepy, he turned around at Yugi and smiled "Good morning sweetheart" He looked down at the kits "Hey there little ones, did you had a good sleep?"

Yugi turned into his demon form, then he walked next to them and licked their backs softly "They are just hungry that's all"

Yami smirked "So since when you knew what they wanted?" The leader turned into his demon form.

Yugi stopped licking the little creatures and looked up at Yami "Because I'm their mother, I know what they need and at what time they do Yami-kun. Never doubt about it"

The leader chuckled at Yugi's answer "I won't"

Yugi licked Yami's cheek and sat down "I'm going to ask you now Yami, because if I do in some years the kits may pressure you" Yugi picked up every single kit and laid then next to him.

Yami looked confused at Yugi "Pressure me?"

"Yeah, so you better pick right now"

"Pick? Ok I'm getting confused"

Yugi laughed "Yami, I meant to who are you going to choose to take your place as the leader. Because when they grow up all of them will want to be"

"Oh…" Yami stood in silence thinking. He cocked his head still thinking "I don't know. But something I'm sure about is that I can't choose a girl, the leader must be a male. Though I still don't know"

The younger smiled cheerfully at Yami "Then take your time, you will make a choice at the end" Yugi moved closer to his body the kits and warmed them up a little with his tails and fed them. "And what about Zignar?"

Yami widened his eyes, that was the last thing he wanted to remember "Him, this time I will try to kill him for once, before its too late" Yami sighed and kept in silence trying to think about something else.

"Are you ok?"

Yami looked down "Yeah, I'm fine" The leader sighed again and looked up at Yugi "You know what, I'm going to check out the others, it isn't so much cold outside so I just want to take a walk too"

"Ok Yami-kun"

Yami stood up, he licked Yugi's cheek and his kits back, then he walked to the boulder and opened it and came out watching the snow scene and feeling the cold breeze running through his fur. Not so far away from him was Seto's den, so it was going to be the first one to visit.

It wasn't snowing; there was just some snow on the floor. Yami walked slowly, thinking of his problems now, looking on the floor ignoring everything that surrounded him, and then he stopped as he felt a hard rock hit him on the head. Yami groaned and looked up again and found Seto's den in front of him, he scratched slightly and waited for someone to open.

In a second Joey in his human form opened smiling. "Hi Yami, good morning"

"Um, good morning Joey. Is everything ok? Its just that I was passing by in case the snow was rough with you guys"

Joey rubbed the back of his head "Well actually, it felt just a little bit cold. But apart from that everything was alright"

"Good, where is Seto anyway?"

"He is inside playing with Utami, Kisara and Leo. He was so damn worried about the cold, so I'm glad he is relaxed by now"

Yami smiled "I was worried too, don't blame him, he is a father and its hard to be calmed on Winter"

"Then I will remember it" Joey returned the smile and then frowned.

"What?"

Joey cleared his throat "I almost forgot to tell you something"

Yami got worried at hearing this, maybe something was wrong with Seto, or Joey's kits or maybe with Yugi and he had no idea about it. He took a deep breathe "What is it?"

Joey lowered his voice "Well, you remember that…" He looked to both sides outside his den to make sure no one was near "…that you guys go hunting in unknown territory, right?"

Yami nodded.

"Well, you should be very careful next time you go hunt in there" From inside Seto called Joey _"Puppy come back, we are waiting you!" _Joey looked inside his den "I will go in a minute Seto, just hold on" The blond boy turned at Yami again.

"W-Why should I be careful?"

"Because I discovered that the territory you don't know, is of Zignar"

Yami wanted to scream "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have no doubt about it, when Seto came back last time I saw Zignar watching him angrily, and then he returned to the same way Seto came from. I just wanted you to know, because he can use this as an excuse to get Yugi"

Yami had his eyes in shock at hearing this, he had no idea that all this time he was meters away from Zignar and he could even get attacked by him "Wow, thanks Joey"

"Sure pal at any time" Joey looked inside his den "Now I have to go, Seto is very impatient sometimes"

Then after he said this Joey returned with his family and closed the boulder.

Yami sighed deeply, he felt worse than before he came outside his den. He kept thinking about it, but now he had to head to Malik's den.

Yami walked passing the oak tree, giving more steps he found the den in front of him. He scratched again as before and waited for an answer.

It pasted exactly ten seconds and Malik opened the boulder in his demon form with Rikku on his back biting his ear. He was smiling, something very weird from him though.

Yami got nervous at seeing the smile "Hi Malik, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, actually I was teaching Rikku, Malkiar and Amita how to howl, right Rikku?"

"Yeah daddy" The voice of Rikku was low but cute at the same time. "I'm almost a professional at it"

Yami smiled kindly "Good to hear it Rikku" Yami looked up at Malik "Did you had any problem with the cold or something?"

Before Malik could answer Rikku interrupted him. "Yeah, it was cold! But mommy warmed us and we were safe, and daddy warmed mom right?"

Malik blushed a little "Uh, yeah. We only had trouble with the breeze, nothing bad"

Yami was still doubtful "No one is sick right? Marik, you, or any of your kits?"

"I'm not"

"Me neither thanks to my mommy!" Said Rikku cheerfully.

"That's good to hear. That was all I needed to know"

Malik placed Rikku down to the floor with his teeth "Ok, lets go back inside Rikku"

"Just one second daddy! I wanna say something to uncle Yami"

Malik stared at his son confused "Um, ok. Don't take a lot of time" Then Malik returned inside leaving Yami and Rikku alone.

Yami was as confused as Malik, but he paid attention to the little kit. "What is it Rikku?"

"I heard my parents said something last night, and I thought you should now about it"

"What is it?"

Rikku whispered so his parents couldn't hear. "My daddy said that last night when he returned from hunting he saw a strange guy called Zigmen… no it wasn't that it was… Zigken, Zigdan, Zigmy…"

"Zignar?"

"Yeah that guy! My dad saw him wandering near here, he was on the forest and he said that he was watching your den uncle Yami. I don't know they did not told you"

"Oh, thanks Rikku. Go back with your mom or they might worry"

Rikku smiled "Ok!" Rikku returned inside happily, as his father closed the boulder again.

Yami stood in there, he was getting so much unwanted information, and maybe in Ryou's den was something else he might needed to know but maybe he would not like to know. He sighed and kept walking to Ryou's den.

He stopped as he saw Bakura outside the den sniffing the boulder for some reason, Yami ran towards him and watched what he was doing. With a lot of curiosity Yami asked "Bakura (1)nanishteru?"

Bakura turned around at Yami angrily "Someone tried to enter inside my den, and I'm not very glad of it. Look at this" Bakura pointed with his nose some scratches in the rock.

Yami looked at it surprised, why would someone want to enter with Ryou and Bakura? That actually had no sense.

"And do you know who did this Bakura?"

Bakura kept sniffing "That's what I'm trying to do. I just saw it five minutes ago and it really did perturbed me" Bakura widened his eyes.

"What is it Bakura?"

"I know who did it" He looked at the marks with anger "Zignar was here last night and he was not happy"

Yami felt anger pop into his body "Him again? He is turning to be very annoying to me, he is going to the limits. But why would he want to enter?"

"How should I know? Maybe he confused my den with yours, or he just wanted to attack my family for some reason" Bakura groaned "I will not tolerate this! I can handle the winter but not this" Bakura turned around at Yami "Listen to me, if he ever comes back or if you are going to kill him, tell me. I don't want to stand in here just watching how you beat him up ok?!"

Yami nodded firmly "Sure Bakura, I will"

Bakura angrily opened the boulder and entered to his den.

Yami was now worried, concerned and angry. So much happened the few days ago and it wasn't good. He walked back to his den thinking in some way how to tell Yugi all of this without alarm him, the leader did not wanted to involve him even more that he already was.

The leader soon returned to his den, he sighed and opened the boulder, entered and closed it again. He found Yugi lying on the floor watching happily how the kits were playing with each other. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled at him cheerfully.

"Hi koi. Is everyone ok?"

Yami walked towards Yugi and sat down "Yeah they are ok, but I knew some things kind of perturbing"

Yugi looked a little scared at Yami "What is it?"

"Well…"

**Five minutes later**

"…And that's what happened"

Yugi sighed "Oh, that is… alarming Yami"

"I did not wanted to tell you but, I did not wanted to lie to you at the same time. So you know it now"

Yugi smiled weakly "Thanks for being honest with me Yami, but even if you lied I would notice that you are worried about something. But try to forget it, next time he comes I know you will kill him for once"

Yami looked down at the floor "Ok Yugi"

Yugi's voice turned happy "Come on Yami cheer up! There is something that can make you smile"

Yami looked up at Yugi "What is it?"

Yugi smirked "Me and your clones will be enough to distract you"

Yami laughed slightly "And what about the kits?"

"They will sleep soon. So we can have the place for ourselves"

"I like the way you think"

**WHATHAPPENEDTOTHATLOVETHATMADEUSBETOGETHER?**

(1) Nanishteru: What are you doing?

Nekogal: That's all for now, the end is approaching so get ready for it. And I will remember you again that the results of the voying are already in my account if you want to read them.

Yugi: We hope you enjoyed the chapter as we did!

Yami: Also don't forget to Review or you will go to the Shadow Realm!"

Nekogal: They will not! Don't listen to him, any kind of question I will try to answer it, so until next time my dear readers!


	14. Hunters

Nekogal: Sorry if I did this late, but I was busy thanks to school. And also my final exams will begin in a week.

Yami: And that's good or bad?

Nekogal: Bad…

Yugi: And in case you didn't know, Nekogal already began to write "Remember me Pharaoh"

Yami: Also she does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the demon idea, just the plot inside her head.

Nekogal: Enjoy the chapter!

**IWILLENDTHISNOWBEFOREISTOOLATE**

It was almost dawn, Yugi was sleeping with all of the kits on his chest doing the same. The leader opened his eyes, knowing it was the time. He slowly removed his arms from Yugi's body and sat up, looking at his family happily. Yugi and the little creatures were sleeping so calm, Yami could not hold it, and he smiled at it.

He turned into his demon form, and when he was about to move the boulder he noticed that Atemu yawned cutely and opened his eyes. Yami turned around quickly and licked the back of the little one to make him sleep again. Atemu slept again and snuggled to Theon's body.

Yami sighed of relief and opened the boulder as silent as possible; he came out and closed it again. The sky had a bit of stars, it was kind of blue and purple; the sun was about to come out. The winter was less cold; it wasn't snowing but the only thing that remained in there was the snow on the floor.

He looked around at made sure no one was in there with him. At seeing no one he walked to the south part of the forest. He was thinking of what he was going to do when he arrived, he had to have a good idea. Then he heard a noise, some footsteps, he immediately hid inside some bushes.

Yami gasped silently and widened his eyes and what he saw, there were four humans apparently hunting without success, all of them had shotguns ready to use. Yami better not move if he wanted to stay alive.

One of the men was tall with dark hair and brown eyes, two of them were blond with blue and dark eyes, and the last one had a huge mustache, he had black hair and green eyes. The green eyed man seemed angry "There's nothing on this forest! What a waste of time, I say we should go look somewhere else"

Yami groaned inside his mind _'We can barely find food and you bastards want to hunt in my forest. I should kill you right now'_

One of the blond thought for a moment and then spoke "There may not be stags or does, but who are the ones that eat them?"

The other blond answered "The foxes and wolves?"

"That's right. So let's go hunt them. What do you think?"

All of them nodded and recharged their shotguns. Yami gasped again at knowing what was going to happen; his fight with Zignar had to wait a little longer. All the men ran to the west, Yami sighed at relief at knowing that the tribe wasn't that way.

The leader came out from the bushes and ran to the north, where his tribe was. As he arrived he howled loudly outside all of the dens, echoing everywhere. Then in a minute, Bakura, Malik and Seto came out of their dens.

Bakura seemed to be in a bad mood "Hey, keep it down!"

Yami groaned "Bakura this is serious! I heard that some hunters plan to get in here! We must get ready in case they really do"

Seto widened his eyes in shock "Is that true? What should we do now?"

"I got an idea. Two of us will take care of their respective kits, and the others will fight. There are only four hunters so we will make it"

Malik shook his head "But what about if any of them enters in the den where there are young kits? The best is that the fathers of the younger kits stay with them, that means you will Yami, also Seto will. Bakura and I will fight them"

The other three nodded. Yami looked back in case the hunters were coming, to his relief no one was there "Let's warn our mates first"

All of them returned to their dens.

Inside Yami found Yugi in his demon form feeding the little creatures. The younger of the two at noticing the others presence looked up at him and smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning koi, I was wondering if you were going to come back"

The leader did not returned the smile, he turned his voice tone to a serious one "Sorry Yugi, but we may be in danger right now"

Yugi widened his eyes in horror "Really? What is it?"

"There are hunters coming" Yugi gasped "And we are going to defend ourselves. You will stay here inside with the kits"

"But what about you? I don't want you to die Yami-kun"

"I won't, Malik and Bakura will fight, and Seto and I will stay in our dens. But if things get worse I'm going to help in the fight"

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed in relief "I'm glad to hear it, but at the same time a little worried for Bakura and Malik. Ryou and Marik must feel very awful just to know it"

The leader sighed "I am worried too, but there's nothing we can do about it"

Yugi blinked and thought for a moment "Wait a second. Hunters shouldn't be here! Open season is in almost two months! Why are they here?"

Yami did not realized it before, Yugi was right, the hunters shouldn't be there. Maybe they weren't that nice "You are right, and that's more perturbing" The leader sat down next to his mate "But I will stay here to protect you, don't worry"

Yugi smiled "I won't" He looked down at the kits "Will you?"

The kits stopped eating and turned around at their father, Yami smiled kindly at them as an answer. Then from nowhere Atemu stood up slowly (A/N: The kits were old enough to stand up) he looked at Yugi then at Yami, the little kit tried to howl but only a cute mewl came out. Yugi chuckled at the sound. Again Atemu tried to howl, this time the mewl wasn't keen, he kept trying again and again until a low howl was produced.

Yami widened his eyes in surprise "Are you trying to prove something to me Atemu?"

Atemu kept watching at his father until Theon jumped in the back of his brother and bit his ears cutely. Umi and Numi climbed Yugi's back, Numi laid on the soft back and slept, while Umi kept climbing until she reached the ears and began to play with them. Mirth stood up and walked towards Yami, and then she cuddled to his body and slept. Imen did not move from were he was, he just snuggled even more to Yugi's body trying to sleep.

Yugi giggled at the feeling of Umi biting his ears "Maybe he is special in some way. He might be able to be a great leader like you are koi"

"So you are saying Atemu can be the next leader?"

"If you want to"

Yami smiled at Yugi and licked his soft neck in a way that nobody could resist. Yugi did not move or he could make Umi to fell; he closed his eyes and moaned slightly.

Then a loud howl from outside interrupted their love session. Yami stopped licking the other's neck and stood up, opening the boulder to see what was going on. The leader looked outside and found Malik howling desperately, and not far away were the four hunters coming with their shotguns charged. Yami saw that Bakura was coming out from his den, before he did he licked Ryou's cheek, he closed his boulder and ran to Malik's side.

Yami closed the boulder again and took a deep breathe trying to calm down; he turned around to face Yugi who was looking at the leader worried.

Yugi stuttered "A-Are they here?"

Yami nodded "I want you to stay here with the kits"

Then from outside some shooting was heard. Yami got worried to hear this, it wasn't a good sign that the hunters were still alive. The leader began to walk in circles all around the room very worried. Yugi just watched how Yami was thinking, he was getting concerned too.

Then a screaming was heard, from one of the hunters, Yami raised his ears to analyze the sound clearly, then another shot. And then…

"_BAKURA!!"_

The leader immediately opened the boulder and saw Bakura panting and doing his best to not fall, Malik was in front of his friend to protect him. And that wasn't all, from Bakura's den was Ryou already coming out with tears in his eyes.

"Bakura are you ok?!" As Ryou spoke tears came down.

Yami reacted "Ryou don't go out! I will go help Bakura"

Ryou a little sad nodded and returned to his den. The leader ran to where Bakura and Malik were, facing the three hunters. One of them aimed to Yami's body, the second one to Malik and the other to Bakura. Yami howled loudly and from nowhere Seto came and attacked the tree men. The hunters fell and tried to shoot Seto, who avoided the bullets and ran towards Yami.

Seto grinned to his cousin. "Do you mind if I help you a little?"

"You better do"

Seto and Malik ran towards the blond hunters, and Yami to the one with the mustache. Seto scratched the man's face and with his third tail froze the hunter. Malik jumped towards the man and avoided a bullet then pushing the hunter to the floor and attacking the face with his claws and teeth, with his first tail making a rain of stones fall on top of the hunters body. The leader with his sixth tail made his clones to appear and all of them attacked with all of their might, scratching, biting and using their powers.

In no time the hunters died. All of the demons stopped attacking and panted feeling victory. Then they heard Ryou coming out from his den in a big hurry, heading towards his mate who was on the floor with a wound on his back. Ryou began to cry harder at seeing Bakura hurt.

"Bakura! Bakura are you ok?" Ryou cried out.

The grey demon looked up at his lover and grinned "I think I'm ok sweetie"

Ryou cried harder "I can't believe you are hurt! What will the kits say just to see you in this state?"

"I hope they are proud that their father got hurt trying to protect them"

Ryou stayed in silence still letting tears to fall from his cheeks.

Yami, Malik and Seto walked to Bakura's side, all of them saw the injury and understood it was a bullet, if it was threaten at time nothing bad would happen to him.

Yami looked from the wound to Ryou "Yugi may help him Ryou, don't worry. He will be ok"

Ryou sobbed and looked at the floor "Ok…"

Yami looked at Bakura in the eyes "You will be ok"

Bakura grinned "No more speeches just help me out will you?"

The leader nodded and turned at Seto and Malik "I need you to please take him to his den, I will call Yugi to help him" Both demons nodded.

Without another word the leader ran towards his den, he opened the boulder and saw Yugi again with the kits in the same place they were before. The younger smiled at him at knowing he was ok.

"I'm glad you are back safe Yami" Yugi frowned "But what happened outside? Is someone hurt?"

The leader sighed "I'm afraid so"

Yugi gasped "Oh no, who is it?"

"Its Bakura, I think you can heal him and get the bullet out his back. Do you think you can?"

"Sure. Where is Bakura?"

"In his den"

Yami moved Umi and Numi off Yugi and moved them to the floor with her brothers and sister. Yugi stood up and walked outside. The leader picked each kit carefully and placed them on his back to not leave them alone. As Yugi did he walked outside.

When the leader came outside everyone was already outside Bakura's den waiting for something. The leader stepped closer to the den and opened the boulder but before he came inside he looked at Joey (He had his kits next to him) and spoke.

"Do you know anything that its going on inside?" Yami's voice was soft.

Joey shook his head in negation "Nope, Yugi just came in, I'm sure he will help"

"Ok, thanks"

The leader came inside, still with his kits on his back. Inside the den was Ryou sitting with his four kits, Bakura was lying on the floor and Yugi was looking at his back. The leader sat down near where Yugi was.

Yugi kept watching "I saw the bullet, I will have to take it out and then heal you. That means you will feel a slight pain on your wound"

Bakura was annoyed by this "Damn"

Yukito looked up at his mother "Mommy, will dad be ok?"

Ryou looked down at his son "He will don't worry, Yugi knows what he is doing"

Eimi and Yuni stared at each other. Eimi with a little of fear spoke too "And will it hurt to daddy?"

Ryou sighed "Maybe just a little, but he will be ok"

Yugi turned into his human form and touched Bakura's wound "This may hurt you so prepare yourself" Yugi inserted two of his fingers on the wound trying to reach the bullet. Bakura groaned at the pain. Yugi roared at not getting it, he went further the wound. Bakura screamed "Finish already damn it!!"

Yugi finally could hold the bullet, he began to take it out slowly and apparently it produced more pain to Bakura. "OH FU…!"

Before Bakura finished the sentence Ryou used one of his tails to make everything silent so the kits wouldn't hear.

Yugi then sighed in relief when the bullet was out, he was holding it in his hands. He left it on the floor and turned into his demon form again. Ryou made the silence to go away sighing a little embarrassed. "Bakura, I told you not to say that kind of words in front of the kits"

Bakura groaned "It hurt. I could not hold it"

Ryou sighed. Then the curiosity of Lee came up "What word was he going to say mommy?"

Ryou widened his eyes in surprise "Nothing Lee, nothing important"

Yugi chuckled at it. Then with his first tail he healed the wound, a green light covered the wound and then in a minute it was completely gone. Bakura stood up sighing of relief at knowing it was all over, he turned to Yugi. "Thanks for helping me"

"No problem"

Then Yuni walked closer to Yugi "I'm happy you helped my dad. Thank you so much"

Yugi smiled "Your welcome"

Yugi with that said left the den. Yami was about to leave but Ryou stopped him "How did you knew the hunters were coming Yami?"

The leader kept in silence for a moment "Because I… was… going to kill Zignar…"

Bakura and Ryou widened their eyes in surprise.

"But before I could go I saw the hunters coming, and well, I came back"

Ryou for some reason understood why Yami did it "Then what are you gonna do?"

"As soon as Bakura is completely healthy again we will plan our attack to his territory"

He did not said another word, he left the den. Outside were Malik and Seto talking, then they noticed the leaders presence and talked to him.

"Hey cousin, we are going to hunt, do you want to come along?"

Yami shook his head "Maybe at dinner I'll go with you. Right now I don't want to"

"Ok then…" Seto watched his cousin a little worried.

The leader just wanted to go back his den and spend some time with Yugi and the kits, he wasn't in a very good mood. He scratched the boulder so Yugi could open it for him (A/N: He couldn't because he had the kits on his back) Then in a minute Yugi opened it letting Yami to come in. Again Yugi closed the boulder and helped the kits get to the floor again.

Yami sat down a little depressed, when the kits were on the floor Yugi sat next to his mate making the kits come near to his (Yugi's) body.

Yugi looked at Yami in the eyes "Koi is something wrong? You seem to be a little depressed. Is there something you would like to share with me?"

Yami returned the gaze to Yugi "I feel bad"

"Why?"

The leader sighed and turned his gaze away from Yugi a little ashamed "Because this morning when I knew about the hunters… I knew it because I went to the forest to… to attack Zignar…"

Yugi sighed "You shouldn't feel bad Yami, you wanted to go get Zignar because you are worried he can make something bad to us, and also if you hadn't go to the forest maybe the hunters could already killed us"

Yami looked at Yugi again "Aren't you mad because I wanted to do something stupid like that?"

Yugi chuckled "I'm not. But you need to know that you will not always do everything on your own. Remember that you will always have people that want to help you, like I do. So try to not do it again"

Yami sighed "Ok" The leader smiled at Yugi "I will not forget it"

All of the kits snuggled to Yugi's belly and slept peacefully. Both parents smiled at seeing it.

Yugi cocked his head "Yami I thought you were going to hunt with Malik and Seto, why didn't you go with them?"

The leader smirked "Because I wanted to spend time with you sweet thing"

Yugi giggled. "You are so naughty… but we can't with the kits with us"

Yami's smirk turned louder "But I never said having sex Yugi" Both turned into their human forms. Yami pushed Yugi body to the floor far away from the kits and then from nowhere he began tickle him. Yugi laughed loudly and moved his hands trying to stop Yami's but in vain; his body was struggling to avoid the fingers of his lover but he couldn't. The leader smiled at seeing Yugi laughing, that sound was beautiful.

"Y-Yami! Stop…!"

The leader happily stopped tickling and leaned forward for a kiss. Yugi stopped laughing and he began to moan when Yami's tongue licked his teeth and gum. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and the leader did the same but around Yugi's waist. The kiss wasn't long when Yugi separated.

"Hey Yami! I thought you said we weren't going to have sex!"

Yami smirked "This is no sex Yugi; it is kissing and neck licking" Yami then leaned down and licked, bit and nipped Yugi's soft flesh. Yugi moaned slightly at it; Yami sure knew how to make him feel good.

Yami spoke again "Unless… you want me to stop…"

"Oh please don't…"

The leader happily continued with his assault on Yugi's neck.

**FORGOTTENLIVESARETHEONESTHATAREGONE**

Nekogal: There you go! I felt ashamed for updating late so I made it longer.

Yami: …

Nekogal: What?

Yami: What do you mean with "what?"

Nekogal: Aren't you going to say something?

Yami: Not this time

Nekogal: Are you sick or something?

Yami: No

Nekogal: So?

Yami: Nothing

Nekogal: ¬¬ Yugi isn't here right?

Yami: -depressed- yeah… he went to take a walk and I already miss him

Nekogal: -sighs- Anyway, Don't forget to review please! I will love to know what you think about this chapter! And any kind of question you have I will try to answer it. Until next time!


	15. Power Translate

Nekogal: It's almost the end my dear friends! I know, don't get sad, but I have other stories!

Yugi: So let's just hurry and start with the chapter

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the demons idea, just the plot. So just read the chapter!

**ILOVEYOUANDIAMNOTASHAMEDABOUTIT**

It pasted a month since the hunters attacked, and for now everyone was making the plans to attack Zignar and his group. Bakura was still healing from the wound, all of the kits were older including Yami's and winter was almost over, that meant that the food would come back soon.

Also, very important to mention that the leader's kits were now able to speak, run, eat meat, and use a little bit their powers.

It was a beautiful afternoon; Yami and Yugi were outside watching how their kits were playing with Seto's, how Bakura's kits were learning to use their powers properly, and how Malik's kits were learning to hunt small animals.

The happy couple (in their demon form) was under their favorite oak tree smiling at the actions of their kits, Yami's head was above Yugi's using the position as an advantage to lick everywhere his tongue could reach.

The only answer of Yugi was low purring which Yami loved to hear. "You like it Yugi?"

"Mmm… of course I do… If I could I would take you with me inside our den and keep you locked in with me for some minutes"

Yami laughed "I don't doubt about it"

Then the leader stopped his actions at seeing Numi and Umi coming to where they were. Numi seemed to be crying.

Yugi softened his eyes at seeing Numi crying, then he licked his daughter. Yami saw Numi then Umi "What happened back there?"

Umi was a little nervous "Numi got hurt"

"How?"

"She fell and hit the floor, she has a small wound on her right leg"

Yugi looked at Numi "Is that true?"

Numi sniffed and sobbed "Umi… p-pushed me!"

Umi defended herself "Hey that's not true! It was an accident!"

Yugi saw the small wound and licked it. Yami looked at Numi again "If it was an accident, you should apologize to your sister. It wasn't your fault but is the correct thing to do ok?"

"Ok…"

Umi turned at Numi a little ashamed "I'm sorry sister. Gomen asai"

Numi sniffed "Ok, I forgive you"

Yugi smiled and licked each one of them "Very good, now go back to play, and no more accidents ok?"

Both answered "Yes mommy"

With that said both girls ran away to where their brothers and sisters were too. Yami at seeing they weren't at sight, he turned at Yugi "I love the way the call you 'mommy'"

Yugi chuckled "Me too"

Yami licked Yugi's cheek.

"Omai (Hey) Yami-kun, I thought you were going with the other mates to prepare the attack to Zignar"

"We are going to, at sunset so I still have time to spend time with my beautiful family"

Yugi smiled kindly at his mate "Yami?"

"Hai?"

The younger's smile vanished "When all of this is over, you think we will, finally live happily? Without problems or attacks from enemies?"

Yami softened his eyes at the words of his lover "We will, we will have a better life, even better than this one. Once one of our kits is the new leader we will have a bunch of kits together, without any worries, the tribe will be happy too and there won't be any problem"

Yugi looked at the floor and smiled "A bunch of kits huh?" Yugi chuckled "That sure sounds like a lot of sex"

"It is"

Both laughed.

* * *

It pasted the day, Yami and Yugi spent it playing with their children, but then the sunset came. Yami a little depressed of have to leave the fun with his family said goodbye to all of them and went to the place where all of the mates were going to meet.

The leader walked not very deep in the forest towards the exact place. When he arrived he found Seto, Bakura and Malik waiting for him, maybe he was a little late.

Bakura who was looking at the floor turned his gaze towards the leader "You finally arrive, I thought you weren't going to come"

"Suimasen" (Sorry, I apologize)

Seto sighed "Anyway, let's do what we came for. For now we just know some of Zignar's powers, how many members of his groups are and the location of where he lives. We need to use this information properly, any ideas?"

Yami was the first one to speak "Well, we can make the attack early, before the sun comes up. They will be tired and they won't expect it"

Bakura grunted "Good idea genius, but don't you think we will be tired too?"

"Come on Bakura, you have sex with Ryou after midnight, you won't be tired" Bakura blushed "And also we can sleep in the afternoon before we attack them, like that we won't be tired"

Malik agreed to the idea "That's good, now we have the hour of the attack. But we also need a date to it; we can do it after winter is over, because snow can be a problem in the middle of fights"

Seto interrupted "We can't, there is left a week for winter to be over, and in that time we can be attacked by him. The sooner is the battle, the better"

"The snow is starting to melt, I think that won't be a problem. I suggest we make it in two days, this day to prepare, the second to have the sleep in the afternoon and the next one to attack them" Said Bakura

Yami unsure about something spoke "But there might be a problem, what about meanwhile we attack them Zignar or one of his group member escapes to attack our mates and kits? Then what could we possibly do? They won't protect themselves; all of the mates will protect the kits with their lives, and what about them? We won't be there to do something about it."

Everyone stood in silence, Yami was right, there was a big possibility of that to happen, and maybe there wasn't a solution to it.

Yami thought for a moment for his question, there had to be they could do. After a minute the leader broke the silence "Seto"

"Hai?"

"You told me the other day that Joey has the power to teleport to where he wants right?"

Seto nodded.

"Then we should use it in a good way. It might help us a lot, isn't there a way to give the power of a demon to another demon?"

Malik answered "There is something like it. It's called 'Power Translate'. In this case Joey would lend his power to Seto for certain time, it is not permanent, so we should use it well. Only the demons that are older of three years old can do it"

Yami surprised at it, Yugi had useful powers that he could use for the battle, but he had to know a little more about the Power Translate "Nothing bad happens to the demon that gives the power right?"

"There's only one thing, the one that gives the power will be unable to use it anymore, is like he doesn't have it anymore. So it's a little risky to use it in cases like this, because once you take a power of someone, the one that lost will be weaker"

Yami nodded "Ok" He turned at Seto "Cousin, I need you to ask Joey if he can give it to you. It can save lives if he does"

"Ok"

The leader still with curiosity looked at Malik "Malik, can you combine powers to create a stronger one?"

"Sure, you can do it with any kind of power"

"How do you do it?"

"Well, if you are going to combine two of your own powers you have to use both, not just one, but if you want to combine it with the power of someone else you need to touch their tales together"

Yami nodded looking at the floor.

* * *

The rest of the meeting was about on what certain of powers use and with who, how to keep their strength up and how to not loose the fight. When the sun was already down the plan was done, it was going to be in two days before the sun would rise, and they were going to use the teleporting power of Joey. But maybe Yami wanted to use one too.

All of them were going to tell their mates what they were going to do, including the leader, not just that but he wanted to use one of Yugi's power in case he need it but he felt guilty at it at just knowing his lover would be weak at anything.

Yami headed towards his den. The Moon was outside shining brightly, but still that did not made the leader to feel better. He was outside his den, at this time of the night maybe the kits were already asleep, so he was going to have this time as an advantage. He sighed and opened the boulder slowly; he came inside and closed it again, he looked inside and saw his beloved with the six kits sleeping next to him.

Yugi who was licking them to fully sleep them, stopped his actions at seeing his mate, he smiled at him kindly and waited for him to get close.

Yami still nervous walked next to Yugi, and then he sat down.

The younger noticed Yami's nervousness and softened his eyes "What's wrong Yami? You don't look very good"

The leader sighed not moving his gaze from Yugi's face (A/N: That rimes!) "W-Well… I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure, is it about the attack?"

"Well, kind of. I need to explain the plan before I ask you"

"Ok"

**One explanation later**

Yami sighed looking away from Yugi "And that's what we are going to do, but as I said before Joey will give Seto one of his powers and… and I… w-was wondering if you could… give one of them to me for the battle"

Yugi stood in silence thinking about it "So, you want one of my powers Yami-kun?"

"Just for the battle, I want to give it back to you as soon as possible"

Yugi smiled weakly "I have no problem with it Yami. But as I see you have one. Is something bothering you about it?"

Yami looked up at Yugi sad and concerned "Yes, you see… if I have it we have more chances to win but…"

"But?"

The leader sighed "If I have it, you will get weaker, and that is what is worrying me"

Yugi smiled at Yami's concern "You are so sweet Yami, but it doesn't matter, even if I am you will be in the battle, I won't need the energy"

Yami let out a small tear to fall "But what about if while we are fighting Zignar comes here and attacks you and you can't protect yourself or the kits?! I am scared of that Yugi; I don't want to loose my family. I love all of you so much to loose you for something that I planned. It would be too painful"

Yugi licked the tear away in a lovely way, then he looked at his mate "Don't cry Yami. Everything will be fine, I promise. We won't die, you will win the fight, we will live happily and we will have a bunch of kits, ok?"

"But, how can you be so sure?"

"As long as true love speaks, nothing has to be doubted"

Yami nodded and licked Yugi's cheek in gratitude.

The leader felt his eyelids heavy and let sleep take over him, Yugi did the same as the night pasted waiting for the sun to come again.

**YES,SOMEOFTHECHAPTERSWEREFILLERS**

Nekogal: You liked it? I hope you did because I'm so damn happy because I'm finally in vacations! Yay for me!

Yami: great, now I have to spend all day with you, how annoying… I mean… good for you

Yugi: Please don't forget to review! Nekogal is already in a good mood and she can be even more with your opinions and questions! Until next time!


	16. It's Over

Nekogal: I don't have a lot to say, but just this: It's the end

(I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the demon idea, just the plot)

**WHENSOMETHINGBEGINSITWILLHAVETOENDSOMEDAY**

The first day, all of the mates as they planned did their best to not fall asleep in the night; all of them waited to the afternoon, where they could rest. While they did, the mothers informed their kits what was going to happen next day just to make them feel ready.

Also, the Power Translate, Joey was going to give his teleport power to Seto, and Yugi… well Yami wasn't very sure which power use. Because the healing one could be useful but what about if any of the kits got hurt? Then, the twister power is very powerful but still Yugi could use it if Zignar could try to attack them; and finally the shield could be combined and work great but also Yugi could use it to protect himself if any one tries to attack, so it was a hard decision to take.

It already past the first day, and the second one finally came. The sun still did not come out and everyone was inside their respective dens getting ready. Yami was inside too still deciding what power to choose.

The kits were awake, all of them wanted to see their father leave for a battle that could decide the future of the tribe for some years.

All of them in their demon forms; Yami was sitting with Yugi in front of him, and the kits watching the conversation carefully.

Yami was very nervous "What about if I… um… "

Yugi smiling continued to speak "You could have my shield power Yami-kun"

"No! What about if Zignar comes and you don't have anything as a protection, you would be vulnerable at everything"

Yugi sighed "Yami, you need to choose"

"Sorry, but I am a little bit nervous"

Then Theon spoke "Um, mommy?"

Yugi turned at his son "What is it?"

"I am sure that you are enjoying your discussion with dad, but I suggest he can borrow your power of creating twisters because, even though you don't have attacks you still will have a shield you can use to protect yourself and us"

Both parents stood in silence, making sure it was a good idea. Then after a brief moment of silence Yami spoke again "He is right, very good advice Theon, you as clever as I am"

Yugi chuckled "Yeah, sure"

Yami smiled and looked at Yugi "So, do you agree to it?"

"I have no problem with it"

Yami nodded and walked closer to his lover, then he took a deep breathe "Sorry if this hurts" The leader touched the second tail of Yugi with his right leg, clawing slightly to it.

Then Yugi groaned at feeling his power been drained, some kind of green light surrounded the tail, then it moved from Yugi's body to Yami's. The leader now had seven tails, and Yugi had two.

The younger looked everything dizzy and he did felt weaker. He blinked and saw Yami in front of him looking at him concerned.

"Are you ok Yugi?"

"Um… yeah, sure…"

Then Mirth walked to his father "Is it going to be dangerous daddy?"

Yami sighed "Maybe it will, but I will be ok. Don't worry"

Yugi depressed sighed and looked at his kits "I'm sorry kits, but you have to say goodbye to your father so he can go"

All the small creatures looked at their father "Is that so?"

Yami nodded smiling.

All the kits snuggled to Yami's body. Numi sobbed slightly "Please be careful daddy"

"I will"

Yugi opened the boulder still feeling weak "You better go Yami, it's getting late"

Yami nodded and sat next to Yugi "Be careful Yugi" The leader licked his cheek

"You too please" Yugi licked his cheek too

Yami sighed and came out of the den.

All of the mates were outside waiting for the leader. The sun was still hiding and there was no one at sight but the four of them. Yami looked at each one of them, as he saw Seto he noticed he had another tail, that was the teleport power.

And without any word, the four of them headed to the deep part of the forest.

Nobody spoke to each other in all the way, everyone was in their own thoughts of what was going to happen. Then finally everyone stopped talking and peeked from some bushes to see a small den, only one for their surprise, and more impressive was that outside the then were three demons sleeping, probably watching if someone came.

Not even the leader expected that. He turned at the others "Listen, there are three of them so it will be easy, we will first beat them up and then if Zignar comes out we kill him for once, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

Then trying to not do any kind of noise, all of them ran silently to where all of them were sleeping. And then when the four demons were apart from the enemies like 10 meters or less, one of the sleeping creatures moved his ears and opened his eyes quickly.

Before the enemy could scream, run, or attack, Bakura used his power to stop time immediately. Everything stopped, Malik as an advantage used it to scratch his neck deeply, and it began to bleed until his eyes turned white.

The effect of time vanished and the other two saw the dead body and attacked Malik and Yami. Seto helped his cousin, and Bakura helped Malik.

The leader used the twister of Yugi to make him flinch, and as he did Seto froze him with all he got. The enemy trying to avoid the ice fell, and after he blinked he already was in ice dead.

Bakura attacked with thunders as Malik bit and scratched in all his body, the enemy was not even able to defend himself. Malik bit him one more time in the neck producing a loud cry.

All of them were dead now, most of the mates had blood on their teeth and claws. Yami vanished the twister and made sure everyone was ok.

Panting Yami spoke "Are you guys ok?"

Everybody nodded.

Decided to end all of this nightmare Yami opened the boulder, and then gasped at seeing no one was inside.

Bakura turned angry "Where the hell is he? Those guys had to be guarding for a reason right?!"

Malik still calmed answered to him "We are not sure but we have to find him"

The leader a little perturbed spoke to everyone "Let's search for him around, if we don't we will go back with everyone"

But before anyone could answer a loud scream was heard in all the forest. Yami widened his eyes at identifying the scream was from… "That was Yugi! We need to go back now!" He turned at Seto desperately "Please take me there they might need our help!"

Seto nodded with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

There was Yugi doing his best to keep on his feet, using the shield trying to stop Zignar to penetrate it. The six kits were behind Yugi, all of them inside the shield too watching how their mother was risking his life to protect them.

Zignar was using all of his energy, trying to penetrate it. And so was Yugi, but it was hard because he still felt weak.

Ryou, Marik and Joey were trying to defend Yugi but, as they did Zignar attacked them back. And for the kits safety, all of them stayed inside their dens.

Again the enemy scratched, when he did Yugi groaned in pain feeling weaker at every second. Some tears came out from his amethyst eyes when Zignar attacked again "Kids… n-no matter what happens… stay behind me…"

Atemu looked worried at Yugi "But mom…"

Crying even more and whimpering Yugi spoke "Just stay there!"

Then from behind Ryou came running and clawed to Zignar's back. The enemy turned around and returned the attack pushing Ryou away. He seemed to be angrier now "If you give up I may not kill them!"

"I never will!"

Then for a brief moment the shield vanished, Zignar used that second to hurt Yugi on the face making him to bleed badly. Reacting quickly Yugi appeared the shield again whimpering at the pain.

Again someone came from behind Zignar, this time it was Joey. The golden demon scratched and bit Zignar's back legs making him loose balance. Zignar turned around and turned invisible, then he attacked Joey in all the body using his teeth and claws. Joey cried in pain until Marik came and searched for the shadow of Zignar, when he saw it, Marik shoot lighting against it making the enemy appear again.

Zignar pushed Marik which fell on top of Joey. Now, the black angry demon continued to attack the shield. Yugi again kept trying to not fall, as the tears poured down his eyes, and the blood from his face kept in there.

Not giving up Ryou stood up again and ran towards Zignar, and shoot fireballs to him. At first the black demon ignored it, but when the shoots became faster he turned around and scratched Ryou in all the face. Ryou flinched at feeling blood falling from his face.

Still Ryou did not give up and kept standing in there, also that Marik and Joey came to help him.

Zignar grunted in annoying and shot a strong gust that pushed everyone away "You imbeciles! You are not my target!"

Then the enemy turned at Yugi again and used all of his energy in the next scratch. When he did Yugi could not take it anymore, he cried lowly and fell, vanishing the shield "Kids… r-run away… gomen asai…" Then Yugi fell unconscious.

The six kits being scared ran away to the first direction they saw, leaving their mother far away behind.

Zignar grinned and laughed at seeing the unconscious body "You are finally mine" And then he licked Yugi's neck loving the taste of it.

* * *

The kits did not stop running until they could not keep going, the six of them stopped, and began panting. The six of them looked back from were they came. Most of them were worried and sad, but only Umi was crying "We need to go back for mom!"

Another voice interrupted "What's wrong with your mom?"

The six kits turned around and saw Seto and their dad who seemed to be worried. Again Yami asked "What's going on back there?"

Imen stood in front of his father "You need to hurry! Mom fell unconscious when he tried to protect us! He said that we should run away, please go and help mommy!"

Yami widened his eyes in horror "You stay with Seto, I will go for Yugi"

The leader did not say anything else, he just ran as fast as he could to save his lover. When he arrived he saw Ryou, Marik and Joey doing their best to stand up again; and Yugi on the other side was on the floor unconscious as the kits said with his face bleeding, but that was not all, right next to him was Zignar tasting Yugi's neck.

Yami felt all of his body being filled with anger, anger towards Zignar. The leader multiplied himself, then all of the Yamis ran towards Zignar. Most of them scratched and bit him, two of them attacked him with thunders and ice.

The enemy with a desperate movement turned invisible and walked away from the battle with Yami. He then headed to Yugi's body, he turned visible again and grinned.

"Hey you, I'm right here"

The Yamis turned at Zignar angrily. "Get away from Yugi!"

"Listen, I just want to talk to you"

The Yamis stood in silence.

"I know you hate me, and I hate you too, and that's something we are not going to discuss. But, if you could let me be with Yugi for only a night alone then I won't bother you or your 'family'"

The angry expression on the Yamis face was enough answer to say 'no'. He vanished the clones and crated a huge twister that hit Zignar's body violently, while it did Yami ran behind Zignar and pushed him away, before he could fell Yami scratched him on the back. Finally Zignar fell to the floor, but he was not dead.

Zignar stood up with a quick move and ran to where Yugi was, and then he scratched the vulnerable body, but not even with that Yugi woke up. Yami stood in shock at seeing his lover been hurt.

"Don't do it!"

Zignar smirked "What? This?" He scratched Yugi's body but harder, again blood came out.

"Please don't! I will do whatever you want but don't hurt him anymore!"

The enemy laughed and stopped his actions "Whatever I want?"

Yami nodded with fear. "What do you want me to do?"

Before he could say something, Bakura and Malik attacked from behind with all of their strength. Zignar could not even move, he was trapped in all the damage he was receiving.

Bakura pushed Zignar to the floor and used his claws to keep him immobile. Malik produced some ice rain to fall on top of him, making him bleed more.

Yami by his way ran to Yugi's side to see if he was still alive, something horrible to think. "Yugi! Yugi please open your eyes!" Yugi kept still, still with his eyes closed. Yami then had to run when he saw Zignar coming where he was.

The leader jumped above Zignar and scratched him from behind, Zignar turned around and did the same.

Now, this time Yami had to combine his powers, he used the twister and the fire one, to amazingly produce a huge twister made of fire. Zignar tried to step back but the fire reached him and burnt him.

When the twister was gone Zignar could barely stand. If he was going to die, it better be now.

Bakura, Malik, Seto and Yami surrounded him from everywhere. Then the four of them combined powers and attacked him. The powers produced an explosion of a lot of colors, a scream from Zignar was heard, then when the smoke was gone there could be seen the dead body of Yami's biggest enemy.

It was finally over. Yami sighed of relief and looked at his cousin "Where are my kits?"

"Inside your den, I told them it could be dangerous"

Yami nodded. After a brief second of silence all of them ran to where their mates were to help them in case they were hurt.

The leader ran next to his lover and looked at him concerned and worried "Yugi, please be alive, don't die, please" No response. Yami then began to cry "Please Yugi, I beg you, open your eyes so I can be with you" Again no response.

Yami let the tears fall from cheeks "This can't be… you can't be dead, you can't die Yugi! Please don't!"

No respond. Then, Yami felt his heart broke in a million of pieces, pieces that could never gather again. He let a small tear fall from his face and touch Yugi's.

At feeling the small tear Yugi grunted weakly. Yami widened his eyes "Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes slowly "Y…am…i?"

Yami smiled and cried even more "You are alive Yugi!" The leader licked Yugi's face happily "We won Yugi" It's all over!"

Yugi smiled "I'm… gla…d"

Both turned into their human forms smiling. Yami picked Yugi softly and carefully to not hurt him even more. They came inside the den and found the kits sitting in a corner, the six of them ran towards their parents happily at knowing they were ok.

Yami smiled at them and laid Yugi softly on the floor. All the kits watched at Yugi worried.

Atemu did his best to not sob "Are you ok mommy? Did that guy hurt you?"

Yugi smiled at his son "I'm ok… Atemu… t-there are just… some s-scratches…"

"But you don't sound very well"

Yami answered this time "Your mother just needs some rest that's all" Then the leader remembered that he still had one of Yugi's powers "Oh, I almost forgot, I have to give you your power back" Yami sat next to Yugi, and touched with his hand, Yugi's body.

Again a green light passed from Yami's body to Yugi's. The younger groaned at feeling some of his energy back.

"Are you feeling better mommy?" Said Imen

"Yeah…"

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and smiled "Listen Yugi, I need you to please rest because as I know you are the only one that can heal, and most of the mates are hurt"

Mirth interrupted "Um daddy, mommy is not the only one that does. A few days ago I discovered that my power was that"

Yami smiled and softened his eyes "But why you did not say it before?"

She shrugged "Well, because you were so busy with the attack thing and I did not wanted to bother you"

The leader kissed Mirth's forehead "You would never bother me, but I'm glad you told me, because you can be of great help to everyone"

Mirth smiled.

"Now kids, I want you to go outside so your mom can rest, I will be there with you in a moment"

Everyone nodded and came outside, leaving the couple alone.

Doing his best, Yugi sat up slowly and groaning at the pain he felt in most of his body; then he smiled at Yami "I'm so happy… i-it's all over. We can… n-now live happily without any worries…"

Yami returned the smile "And I'm happy you are ok sweetheart, for a moment back there I thought I was going to loose you"

"But you didn't..."

Both kissed deeply in the lips, enjoying every second because they could barely kiss since they had a family; Yami licked Yugi's lips wanting to get in, Yugi allowed him to and moaned at feeling Yami's tongue against his teeth and gum. Both tongues danced inside the younger's mouth. Yugi moaned more at feeling Yami's hands stroking his legs.

They separated and looked deep in the eyes.

Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt to see the wounds, when he did the leader widened his eyes at seeing most of his lover's chest was bathed in blood "You don't seem to be ok Yugi, how are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

Yugi chuckled "J-Just a little bit... it's nothing serious, just s-some scratches..."

Yami from nowhere frowned and gave a soft hug to Yugi, doing his best to not hurt him anymore "I'm sorry this happened to you, its my fault for taking your power, I should have not do it. Gomen asai Yugi"

Yugi smiled "You don't need... t-to apologize koi, it was... not your fault. It's just that I u-used all my energy trying t-to... protect the kids; Zignar d-did this to me, not you..."

Yami separated form Yugi "Did Zignar do something else to you? Did he violate you?"

Yugi shook his head "Not that I know... I just, f-felt that he was licking my neck. That's all... if he did something else I d-did not noticed, maybe because I was unconscious..."

Yami sighed of relief "I hope you are right. But now that he is gone, you don't have to worry anymore ok?"

Yugi smiled kindly "Hai Yami-kun" Then Yugi laughed weakly "Um, koi?"

"Hm?"

Yugi blushed before talking "This may sound a little weird..., but, it's being long time since… well… you know…"

The leader smiled already understanding, then he snaked his hand inside Yugi's pants and squashed Yugi's member producing a lovely yelp. Yami smirked and moved his hand out and kissed the tip of Yugi's nose "You may have to wait, but for now, you have to rest, there is a long life waiting for us and you better be ready for it"

Yugi smiled "I'm already am..."

With that said Yugi laid to the floor again and closed his eyes, smiling at feeling a warm kiss on his forehead.

Yugi yawned "I love y-you... Yami-kun"

"I love you too Yugi"

**Three years later**

Yugi was on the floor of their den, with Yami next to him, not only that but with two black and white small newborn kits sleeping on Yugi's belly.

"I'm so happy we could have kits again sweetheart" Yami licked Yugi's cheek.

Yugi smiled "You said that because you miss Atemu, Theon, Imen, Numi, Umi and Mirth don't you?"

Yami chuckled "A little bit"

"You knew it would happen. Atemu is now our great leader and a great father, Theon, has a mate, Imen is going to be father soon, Umi just met a very handsome demon, Numi just had kits, and Mirth is waiting to be mother. They have their own lives Yami, it was going to happen soon or later"

"I guess so"

Yugi looked at the two kits "But still, I will always be with you here"

The two kits yawned cutely.

Yami smiled "I have no doubt about it"

"I love you koi"

"I love you too sweet thing"

**THE END**

Nekogal: So, this is the end, I hoped you liked my story. I just want to thank all of you that enjoyed it from the beginning to the end! You are great, and never doubt to read it again. Just, thank you, thank you. I hope to see you soon, to all of you. My best wishes to you in your life ;) Buh-bye and please review, yes, I can be even happier with a simple review. See you later!


End file.
